Borderline Love
by MilkTea141
Summary: Years have passed. Ethan is the son of Edward and Bella. Kimiko is the daughter of Jacob and Ivy. Kimiko falls head over heels for Ethan even though she knows the borderline between vampires and werewolves are still as strong as ever...
1. Meet The Vampire

Chapter One – Meet the Vampire 

It was the first day of 8th grade.

Sure, that might not seem like a big deal, but it was to me. I was always home schooled, but I finally convinced both my parents to allow me to go to a public middle school. Maybe I would be able to make some friends instead of the usual people in the tribe I live in.

I ate breakfast tentatively. My dad, Jacob Black, gave me a wicked grin.

"Nervous, honey?" He asked.

I merely nodded as I stared at my bowl of cereal. Frosted Flakes. They're very sugary and not very good for your blood sugar, but they are delicious and great for a quick breakfast.

My name is Kimiko Black. I have light hazel skin and long ebony hair with chocolate brown eyes to match. I live in a reservation named La Push and I am 13 years old. A fresh teenager.

Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention that my dad is a werewolf?

You heard that right.

He is a werewolf.

There are a few werewolves in La Push, and we are supposed to keep it quiet. If anyone knows outside of La Push, we would be in big trouble.

But there's also the werewolf's enemy. The vampires.

Or what Dad loves to nickname-bloodsuckers, leeches, etc.

I have never met one, but my parents keep on bickering to me that to steer clear of vampires, and if confronted with one, spray it with pepper spray.

They always gave me pepper spray when Christmas comes around.

What a great gift to give to your precious daughter!

Ivy Black, my mother who looked like an older version of me, ambled in the kitchen where we were eating breakfast and frowned at my poor choice of food.

"Kimiko! What are you doing eating _frosted flakes?_" She referred to frosted flakes like it was as tasty as garbage.

"Well Dad here is a horrible cooker," I pointed at Dad, who gave us both a sheepish grin.

Mom sighed, frowning in concern just like a regular overprotective mom. "Jacob, about the transportation for Kimiko. Do you really think it's safe?"

It was a well amount of distance to Forks Middle School ((I know, they have so much imagination on names!)) so I had to get a ride somehow. I told them I could just ride my bike, but they immediately gave me a no.

Besides…I was a little apprehensive riding with my dad.

He was careful, but back in his own days he would always brag about his many assortments of motorcycles, talking about them as if they were his own children.

Makes me feel so special.

I'm more like my mom. Kind…caring…not a daredevil.

"Have fun at school, remember to call home if you don't like it," My overprotective mom said as she kissed my forehead, and gave a quick kiss on the lips to Dad.

"Come on squirt," Dad said as he ruffled my hair. Heat hovered over my head.

I was used to the hot temperature that Dad gave off. It was a werewolf thing.

Today was surprisingly neutral. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny either. The clouds hid the sun away, like a secret that was supposed to be kept. Like the werewolf secret.

Dad started his motorcycle and I saw Hiro, Jared and Kim's son. I gave him a quick smile as he waved back before he walked off somewhere.

He wasn't happy with the fact that I, who didn't want to be home schooled like the other kids around my age, wanted to have contact with someone other than the people in our tribe.

I heard the revving of a motorcycle, and I turned my attention back to Dad. Mom had thought that me just sitting on the same seat behind Dad was as equal the danger of jumping off a cliff, so there was a little seat connected next to the motorcycle.

He grinned at me wolfishly. "Soo…do you like that Hiro boy? He seems pretty nice."

I blushed. "Dad!" I protested. "Quit diving into my love life!"

"I'm just saying," He muttered nonchalantly. "I mean if you want a date, I can arrange one for you. I know his parents pretty well."

I sat in the little car with a pout.

"So that's a yes?" Dad raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"_No,_ Dad, that's a- if-you-ever-arrange-any-kind-of-the-dates-I-go-on-I-will-_never_-talk-to-you-again," I retorted.

"Got it ma'am!" Dad mockingly said, raising one arm in salute, but when we swerved off for a milli-second, my heart thumped.

"Holy CRAP Dad!" I exclaimed, holding onto the car seat even though we were back on the road, him driving steadily.

"Sorry…" He said apologetically. His nose wrinkled in distaste. "Ugh…I smell leeches."

"Huh?" I sniffed the air. "I smell nothing."

"That's because you aren't cool like me," He said with pride.

This was going to be a long ride.

X O X O X O

We arrived and I stared at the building I would be going to everyday. It wasn't too bad,

"Have fun honey," was the last thing he said before he drove off.

The sound made a few heads turn, which turned at me, and I could see someone coming at me. Did I do anything wrong already?

"Hello! I'm Rachel Newton!" She said brightly. Rachel wore two blonde pigtails that swayed whenever she moved even a little, and sapphire eyes. "Who are you?"

I flinched at the sudden chat she had made. "Um…Kimiko Black."

Her eyes blinked. "So you came from La Push?"

"Yes."

"That's cool! What's your schedule?"

I gave her a worn out piece of paper as she examined it thoroughly. "Hmm…let's see…I have…three classes with you!" She smiled widely.

My lips portrayed a small smile back. "Fun," I said, although I wasn't sure if I meant it or not.

Someone walked into the school, and he caught my eye immediately. He looked a little different from the other people, pale…but he was definitely hot.

I mean in the way he walked, looked, it was everything.

Rachel caught what I was looking at and her happy face was replaced with an angry one. "What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"Um…" I snapped back to reality. "Who's he?" I nodded my head in his direction.

"He is Ethan Cullen, and he is _mine_." She stormed off in a dash, which left me alone.

It wasn't like I offended her by just looking at a guy right?

X O X O X O

First class was English, and that wasn't so bad. We had started off by writing a paper by ourselves, 128 words maximum, which wasn't much.

As soon as Mrs. Miller ((The English teacher)) left the room to copy something, the class erupted in a classroom colored with voices. Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

I felt really left out, because it seemed like everyone knew each other probably since kindergarten, and I felt like I was an outsider, not welcome in this school.

Maybe I really had made the wrong choice by going to public school.

A girl with silky brown hair and modest green eyes sat next to me curiously. "Hello. You seem alone."

"You are correct," I said quietly while I kept working on the assignment, the words flying off my pen.

"I'm Erika Cheney," she introduced. Okay, so she wasn't as talkative as that Rachel girl.

"Kimiko Black,"

"Cool…did you just move here?"

"No…I live in La Push." I twirled with my pencil. "Hey, I have a question to ask,"

"Hopefully I'll have the answer…what is it?"

"Is Ethan Cullen's girlfriend Rachel Newton?" I blurted out a little too loud. Some people looked at us, but then quickly turned back to their conversations when they saw we noticed them.

Erika almost laughed. "Rachel has no chance on Earth to be Ethan's girlfriend," She rested her head on her hand, staring off into space. "Ethan is more of a loner."

"I see…" A little part of me sighed in relief. Even though I knew I had no chance with someone as hot as him.

"Who is he really?" I yearned to know more about this person,"

"Um…I don't know…he seems different, but I really don't talk to him much."

I was going to ask more, but Mrs. Miller came back into the classroom, and we turned back to our assignments, as if we had never stopped working.

She gave us a proud look as she sat at her desk checking some papers.

X O X O X O

School was over. Instead of fighting the crowd that pushed through, eager to escape this educational prison, I waited at my locker.

I was having a hard time with the locker anyways, fumbling with the stupid locker combination. I had to admit, this was much more harder than at home, where only the hardest things were to if Dad would teach me things correctly and if they were accurate.

"Need help?" A silky voice asked. I whipped around and saw that hot guy I was eyeing earlier.

Now that I had looked closer, he had white-blonde hair that seemed to shine and his eyes were amber quartz.

His eyes were so breathtaking it actually took my breath away. I almost turned blue from the impact. 

"Hello?" He asked, waving his hand in my face. "You there?"

"Ah! I mean, I'm sorry. I mean…well I'm Kimiko Black." I couldn't believe it, the words were just pouring out of my mouth like rushing water.

He smirked, which made my heart skip a beat. "I'm Ethan Cullen."

I gulped. "Nice…to…meet you."

"Well I have to go." Ethan walked away before I could take a last look at him.

I turned back to the locker and hit my head along with my locker. "Dang it!" I cried out in exasperation. "I forgot to ask him for help with my locker."

"Why didn't you ask earlier?" Ethan reappeared again without even a sound of a feather dropping which made me shriek out in surprise. Good thing there was no one else here except the janitor who just gave us a quick glance before muttering the word, "Couples these days,"

He smirked again.

"You scared me to death!" I exclaimed, placing my hand over my chest.

"You don't even know half of that saying," he muttered.

I giggled a little, even though I didn't know what he meant.

"So what's your locker combination?" He asked.

"37, 3, and then 33." I said automatically. I had memorized my locker combination so I didn't need to bring the slip along.

He twisted the combination so quickly it passed by like a blur. He was so close to me he smelled sweet. I didn't know how to explain this wondrous scent.

Ethan opened it up with ease and I thanked him as I took my coat out.

"No problem…well I'm off," Like again, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

How strange.

As I walked out of the building, the rain started to pour.

Well great.

I couldn't see Dad's motorcycle in sight, and I didn't want to wait, so I decided to walk home.

It would take a while, but what other choice did I have?

I had grown up on La Push, but unfortunately I wasn't so sure about Forks.

Ambling randomly towards the direction that Dad's motorcycle came from, I led myself into a forest.

The rain only pounded stronger, making it harder for me to see.

"Ugh…"I muttered as the rain veiled everything in sight. Stupid rain. Stupid forest. Stupid everything.

Except Ethan. I sighed like a foolish dreamer in love until I was back to reality. Wet raining reality.

I longed to be back home, to be in Dad's warm arms, no matter how much I would be in trouble after this. I shivered uncontrollably, my body wanting to be warmed, but all in return it got was soaked.

I gasped in surprise as my feet didn't touch ground.

My whole body was emerged in icy cold water.

Oh crap. I fell in a river.

After a few minutes, I noticed that I was drowning so I swam back up, but the current was strong, and held me down with a firm grip.

Whenever I reached air, I would gasp out to breathe, but only so swiftly would the water pull me down again.

My head was feeling light-headed. So I was about to die…what fun.

But then strong arms pulled me up and onto the ground, where still the rain splattered me with drops.

I couldn't see who my savior was, since I was so tired.

And then I blacked out.

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- I know, I know. You're thinking there are a lot of loopholes in this story and plot. I HAD to write it, so attack me with all your questions and I will try to answer them. I really don't like to write fan fictions; since it's not original work, but this one stuck with me so I just had to write it.

Please review and tell me any improvements needed to be made, questions needed to be asked, or maybe just tell me I did a good job!

Thanks so much!

X O X O X O

Vickie


	2. The Cullen Family

**Chapter Two- The Cullen Family **

I heard voices fading in and out.

"So…is the werewolf girl awake yet?"

"Emmett…be nice…"

Emmett scoffed. "But she stinks like hell Jasper! Besides…she can't hear us right now…she's passed out."

"What are you two doing?" An annoyed voice that belonged to a guy a little older than me asked.

"Well _your _son found this girl…and I smell werewolf off her. She probably lives in La Push." The Jasper person explained calmly.

"Do you know her name?" A female voice piped up in hope.

"Sorry Bella…no."

I twitched a little, and my eyes opened a little.

"She's awake!" Emmett stated.

"Well obviously," someone muttered.

I rose up, confused. "Huh? Where am I?" That familiar sweet scent was swarming around me. I kind of felt sedated from the overwhelming smell.

A few faces I didn't recognize stared back at me. They all were pale looking. And extremely beautiful.

"Umm…hi?" I said, as they didn't reply back.

"What's your name?" A girl with brown hair and eyes who was about 19 asked me so abruptly it almost caught me off-guard.

"Kimiko Black." I felt like I was saying that for the hundredth time. I mean I said that to almost everyone at school…

They had shock written all over their faces. "Daughter of…" The brown-haired girl paused as if she was afraid to hear something. "Jacob Black?"

"Yes." I felt like I was in an investigating room. All these people staring down at me…

A sudden wave of calmness drowned me gently, and my anxiousness swam away quickly.

That's weird. Emotions don't change quickly just like that…do they? Maybe I'm imagining things. But then I thought of something.

"Hey wait," I asked. "Why did you call me werewolf girl? How do you know about werewolves?!" I panicked, but that calm pool of water took me under again.

"Because…" someone else appeared, a little older than all of them, wearing a doctor's suit. "We're all vampires."

"What?!" Now it was my turn to put on the stunned face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ethan sitting in a corner, reading something. "So Ethan's a vampire too…" I murmured.

"Yeah…Ethan saved you from drowning. You should thank him." A bell-type voice chimed and I turned my attention to a girl with short black hair smiling.

"Uhh…thanks." I said to Ethan. He acknowledged me with a nod.

I frowned. He wasn't that cold before was he?

"I really think I should get back to La Push…" I said uncertainly. I had to get back to Mom and Dad. They would be very angry if they found out I was hanging out with vampires-

"I'll take you home," the brown-haired girl offered immediately as the other vampires looked at her with anxiety.

"You sure?" A guy with gold eyes and bronze-colored hair wrapped his hands around her waist, looking at her with deep concern.

"Yes. It's just a drive." The brown-haired girl said firmly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I got out of the couch I was laying on, and I almost gasped as I realized where I was. A huge mansion. I could tell they had money. Lots of it.

"Come over here, Kimiko," the brown-haired girl called. I was still standing there, taking in the beautiful mansion's room. And this was only one room.

"You can stop referring her as 'the brown-haired girl'," The black-haired girl said. "Her name's Bella."

"Oh." I blushed. Did she just read my mind? "Okay."

I followed her to a garage that my whole house could fit into. She directed me to a Volvo. A nice one, may I say.

"Nice car," I remarked.

"It's my husband's," She stated, as she entered the driver's side, and I the passenger's.

I was surprised that someone so young like her had a husband. "What?"

She laughed. It sounded like a perfect melody that would guarantee her a spot in American Idol. "My husband's. Edward. He's the bronze-haired guy, as you would like to refer people to. By their hair color."

My cheeks flushed again. "Well…yeah." Was all I could say.

She sighed as she drove out of the parking lot and onto the road with extreme easiness. And she was a bit fast. "So…how's Jacob?"

"Fine." I said. How did Bella know about my Dad? "Umm…so how do you know my Dad?" I couldn't help that curiosity was burning me.

Bella let out a soft sigh. "Once upon a time, before this vampire was human, she loved two people. A vampire and a werewolf. She had to choose between them, so she chose the vampire because she knew she couldn't live without him. She had suffered a great loss anyways by not choosing the werewolf. This human couldn't turn back when she was changed into a vampire. The End."

"How horrible," I murmured. I focused my eyes straight ahead, just to notice we were driving really quick. "Hey Bella? Err…"

She smiled. "Sorry if my driving fast scares you. I'll drive slower if it'll help."

I nodded, my face a little pale from the scene that was whipping past us.

She immediately stopped, but it wasn't an abrupt movement…it was more cushioned.

We were still facing the road.

"Sorry," Bella apologized. "Borderline rules,"

I nodded, completely understanding. "I know. I've heard. I'll walk myself here." I gave her a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you,"

I walked out the car and walked on the side of the road to avoid any nasty car accidents. Before I could turn around Bella's car was already gone.

I heard a low rumble coming from La Push, and I recognized it as a motorcycle.

Oh…crap.

I tried to cover my face as the motorcycle passed by, but it slowed down just enough to see who I was.

"Kimiko? What are you doing out here?" Hiro's voice asked. "New strategy to work out?" he joked.

I narrowed my eyes, but my lips betrayed me. They were grinning.

His joking face turned distorted into one of disgust. "Ugh…you smell like a bloodsucker."

I flinched at the gruesome word. Vampires weren't that bad, were they? "Umm…long story…can I get a ride back home?"

"Yeah, sure…" He eyed me with suspicion as he thought I would grow fangs any moment. But everyone knows vampires don't have fangs!

I settled behind him and I froze.

"Put your hands around my waist if you don't want to fall off," He laughed.

"Oh…right." I wrapped my hands around his waist tentatively.

"Okay? Hold on tight!" We started off as a burst of speed, and then got to a more even pace.

X O X O X O

We entered the reservation, and I quickly got off with a swift thank you before I ran to my house. Dad and Mom would not be happy.

I opened the door to my house as it squeaked very loudly. I winced at the unsightly sound.

"Where were you?" Dad was sitting on a couch, his arms crossed tightly. He wrinkled his nose. "Everyone in the reservation can smell that you have been with vampires."

"It wasn't my fault Dad! I…"

"Of course it is! How come you didn't wait for me?" He growled. "The weather is horrible out there! You could've gotten lost!"

"Well someone was late," I replied grumpily.

"Late or not, you wait for me!" Dad yelled, his voice inching higher and higher. "Don't you know how much your Mom and I were worried?"

"Vampires aren't that bad…" I said quietly, which made him turn on a different face. "They saved me from drowning…"

"We're not talking about that right now." He said firmly.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Bella?" I dared to ask.

His eyes first fused into a mix of emotions; anger, and most of all sadness. Anger won. "I don't know anyone with the name of Bella!" He said, in his yelling state again. "Go to your room to think about what you have done!"

"Augh!" I screamed out as I stamped into my room. I closed the door with a bang as I buried my face on my bed. Life was so unfair.

How come werewolves and vampires have to hate each other?!

X O X O X O

"Kimiko, what's wrong?"

A voice asked me that cut in my daydreaming.

I looked into the eyes of Erika. "Oh. Sorry." I murmured.

"You seem a little off."

"Yeah…a little. Too many things swarming around me." I drew curlicues on the worksheet we had to do for Math, not caring if the teacher noticed.

"Well…it may seem like that, but don't worry it'll get better soon," She said hopefully.

I sighed. Really? Would all this confusion lift up like a fog? Or would it stick around?

The bell rang for the next class, and hope rose in my chest. Next class was drama class, and it was the same class I had with Ethan.

"See you later," I said with a higher voice to Erika, who only waved back with confusion.

I gathered my stuff and walked into the hall. I took a deep breath as I braced myself with the crowd.

Everything was going well. Extremely well.

Too well.

Someone bumped into me and the books I was clutching tightly to my chest splayed on the floor everywhere.

"Oops, sorry!" A familiar perky voice said in a tone that did not sound sincere at all.

"No problem, bitch," I muttered under my breath as I collected my books and pencils, just to see someone crack one of the mechanical pencils by stepping on it. Stupid Rachel and her stupid antics.

People sniggered as they passed by me. I hopelessly gathered my stuff and I stood up. Crap. I left out one book.

But my hands were full of books so I couldn't just easily grab that one. I had no choice.

A foot stomped on it and I looked up at the face of Rachel. "This your book?" She sneered completely ditching her angel face.

Before I could retort even a word back, in one swift move the book added to the pile of books I was holding, which gave me more weight to hold, but I could bear it.

"Rachel Newton, I really don't think it's nice to bully people," A voice coated with sweet chocolate but on the inside was filled to the brim with poison calmly said.

Rachel looked flustered at Ethan. "Uhh…I gotta go!" She quickly ran away and I looked into the face of concerned Ethan.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Umm…" I was lost in his gaze again. Darn those irresistible amber quartz eyes…

He laughed as he carried a few books, relieving me with some of the heavy weight. "I'll walk you to class."

My face must've been very red. Very, very red. "Thanks," I said.

We opened the door to the auditorium, which was where the drama class was, and I noticed the blonde pigtails that hung oh so innocently.

I glared at her direction, as if I knew if I scowled at Rachel good enough, she would burn under my vision.

"Where are you going to sit?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know…do you want to sit together?" The words spilled from my mouth.

"Okay…but how about not near people?" He cringed a little.

I understood completely. He was a vampire, of course, so he didn't wanted to be tempted by blood as much…

"Umm…I don't have to sit next to you if you want," I offered, trying to be polite.

"Nah that's okay. You don't smell good anyways. You're surrounded by werewolves too much." He shook his head disapprovingly.

As we took our seat, I crossed my arms. "I can't help it if I live with werewolves…" I muttered.

Rachel was talking to someone, bickering away when she caught my gaze. She fumed jealously at me as she whipped around to the front.

"You do know Rachel likes you?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I do. Kind of hard to avoid a girl like her, you know?" Ethan said.

I smiled. It wasn't that hard to hang around a vampire. They were people like werewolves, and humans. Other than they are really gorgeous and they drink blood, they're completely like us.

"So…you don't drink…human blood do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why the sudden question? No, I don't…I got hunting sometimes…for animal blood. Our whole family is vegetarian…as in we don't kill humans off for their blood. I can easily break a human in half if I want to. Care to see?" he joked.

"Please, to that girl over there." I said flatly as I nodded in the direction of Rachel.

X O X OX O 

School was over, and Dad was late as usual. But I had to wait, as always. I saw Ethan get into a Volvo, the same one I had ridden in yesterday. Bella noticed me, and waved me towards her.

I got up. Might as well talk to her to kill time.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello Kimiko!" Bella greeted. "I'm Ethan's mom."

My mouth hung open. "WHAT?!" She was way too young to have gotten married...and now she has a _child?_

"Yes," Bella said.

"Should I call you Mrs. Cullen or something?" I asked uneasily.

"No," her eyes filled with amusement. "Bella is fine."

"I didn't think…vampires…could have children…"I said quietly.

"They don't." Bella paused, taking a look at Ethan, who was sitting in the car, looking at his mom with impatience. "That's a story for another time right?"

"Uhh yeah." I heard the revving of a motorcycle. A flicker of fear passed through her face.

"I have to go now. Nice to meet you again!" She disappeared behind the tinted windows and drove off.

I met my Dad. I couldn't see his emotion through his face since his helmet hid it.

"I smell bloodsuckers _again_," Dad stated again.

"We have a vampire at school," I said blankly.

"And you're talking to this vampire and hanging around with this leech? How can you after everything Mom and I have told you?"

"Dad, you lied. Vampires don't go ravaging people at night, sucking their blood dry! The Cullen family goes hunting for animal blood."

He twitched. "Do you still think that comforts me?"

Oh right. Werewolf. Wolf. Animal. Blood.

"They can't help it!" I said, sticking up for them. "At least they're not killing people off!"

"Get in," He said, not wanting to have the conversation.

X O X O X O

I sat in my room working on the loads of homework those stupid teachers pile on us. I heard a tapping window coming from my window.

Opening it, I saw Hiro. I grinned tiredly. "Hey Hiro,"

"Hey. Grounded?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Long story." I sighed. "Basically I just stood up for vampires,"

Hiro winced at the word vampires. "Serves them right for killing people and lusting for blood everyday."

He was just the same. No one really understood him. "Good night Hiro," I blankly said as I started to close my window.

"Wait!" He called out, and I pulled my window back up.

"What?" I said, not in the mood to talk now.

"I was wondering…if you…would like to go on a date."

I was shocked at the words he just suddenly said. He just sprang it on me. "Umm…I'll think about it." With that I closed the window before he said another word.

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- OMG! A date?? Ooh Hiro has a crush on Kimiko! Hehe…I hope this wasn't boring…I feel kind of empty for some reason…I dunno why.

Anyways my first two reviews were anonymous. Thank you Idk and Kendall!! You made me so happyful! I hope this chapter wasn't boring and remember to please review!

Flames, Improvements, anything to make sure I'm not talking to a brick wall.

X O X O X O

Vickie


	3. A HalfHearted Date

**Chapter Three- A Half-hearted Date**

"So," Dad said casually while I ate my usual bowl of frosted flakes for breakfast. "That Hiro boy asked you on a date?"

I almost choked on my cereal. "How the heck did you hear that? He asked me just last night!"

He grinned. "I have my ways. My window was opened just a crack enough to hear."

I scowled. "Ugh. You are so nosy."

"That's what parents are for." He explained as if it was _the_ most obvious thing. "Right honey?" Dad faced Mom who was washing some dishes.

"Mhmm," She replied back.

"Anyways, why not give him a chance?" Dad said while searching in the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you know?" He pulled out some orange juice and drank from the carton. I rolled my eyes. Typical Dad.

I sighed as I gave in. "Fine."

"Good! It's better than dating a bloodsucker." He crunched up his face. "Just like Bella," He murmured very softly so small I almost couldn't hear him.

So he did know Bella. But was what Bella said true? I mean did my Dad actually love Bella? Only the two of them would know for sure…((Author's Note- AND EVERYONE WHO READS THIS FAN FICTION!! HAHHAA! Ahem…anyways…))

X O X O X O

Civics. My least favorite subject. Also, Rachel and her little gang were in that class. I didn't even have one single friend in civics. Not to mention that I was vulnerable to Rachel's little pranks.

But I couldn't do anything about it. I swear, if I were a werewolf I would snap their preppy slim bodies like twigs.

However, all I had to do was suck it up. It was life, and I just had to accept it.

"Hey Keeemeeekoooe," Rachel called out exaggerating my name so everyone would hear. "Trying to chase down Ethan Cullen? I told you already, don't mess with other girls' guys."

I heard sniggers and clenched my fists so hard the knuckles turned pale white. I kept writing down the notes the teacher; Mr. Hilterbrand had ordered us to do.

A paper ball went my way and hit my head lightly. "Face me when I talk to you, slut," Rachel commanded.

I couldn't take it anymore! I turned my head towards her slowly, my eyes burning with a passion of hate, but my voice turned deathly calm. 

"So far as I know, Rachel Newton…Ethan despises you and you haven't got a chance in _hell _to go out with a nice guy like him." I faced back to my seat, not catching the shocked faces that were thrown at me.

But I knew it left Rachel speechless. Yes! One point for me, negative points for Rachel.

Life can be very sweet sometimes.

X O X O X O

"Hey Kimiko," Erika said as I sat next to her during lunch. She was my only friend, unless you counted Ethan as a friend. He was more of a person who was nice to me rather than a "friend".

"Hi Erika," I greeted.

"Hey look at that," Erika said quietly while she pointed at big crowd that was building. I settled on a seat next to her. "What do you suppose that is?"

I saw Rachel and Ethan in the middle. I glowered.

"So Ethan honey," Rachel said loudly enough for me to hear as she grinned mischievously at me. "Would you like you go out with sweet ol' me?" She batted her eyelashes.

"No." Ethan said quickly as he walked away casually.

"Hey man you just rejected the most popular girl in the school!" A random jock said.

"Don't worry beautiful! I'll date you!" Some other guy said.

I gave a smile to Rachel, who caught it. She scowled back as she ran off into another direction.

X O X O X O

As I arrived back at the reservation, I saw Hiro giving me a huge grin. I groaned. Dad had already spread the word.

"So…how about Friday night? Pick you up at 6?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "What are we going to do?"

"Dinner…and just walking around Port Angeles?" He suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you." He flashed me another grin before he went off into his own house.

I opened the door to my house and saw Jacob giving me a smile. I glared.

"What?" He said in mock hurt seeing my accusing eyes. "It's a small world. Or in this case…reservation."

"Whatever…" I grumbled as I passed by my mom who was working on a crossword puzzle in my parent's room.

"Hey sweetie," She looked up. "How was school?"

"Eh, okay," I said before I entered my room. But I was happy to see Rachel defeated.

X O X O X O

5:59. My first date. I clenched my teeth with nervousness.

"Staring at the clock really helps pass time," Dad said as he noticed me concentrating on the clock. But I ignored him, tapping on the table incessantly.

There was a door knock and I opened it without hesitation. Hiro smiled. "Hello Kimiko. You look pretty."

I had worn a light blue tank top and black capris, followed with black flip-flops. My long black hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Thanks," I said as I gave my Dad a wave.

"Come back before 10," was his parting. I sighed to myself. He treats me so much like a child.

"Come on," He said as we sat on his motorcycle off to Port Angeles.

So it wasn't so bad so far. I mean we didn't crash or anything. Yet.

We ate in a mid-fancy restaurant and I ordered roast meat with rice while he ate the same.

"So…how's the public school?" He asked trying to make small talk as we were waiting for our food.

"It's good," I said, lying a little. But really, other than the fact that Rachel hates me, I'm cool.

"I heard there's a leech in the school," He glared at mention of the word _leech._

I crossed my arms. "Vampires. Call them vampires. That's not very nice."

"They deserve it. Those bloodsu-oh fine Kimiko-_vampires, _drink on blood! How gruesome is that?"

This was like conversation with Dad all over again. "Let's change the subject," I replied flatly.

"Okay…enjoying our date so far?" He winked at me.

"No," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Not after what we just talked about,"

"You're so hard to please," He said with double exasperation.

"Why thank you."

After we ate our roast meat with rice dinner, we walked out to explore the downtown area of Port Angeles.

We were staring at some store windows.

"Kimiko? You know her?" A familiar bell-like voice asked lightly. I turned in the direction of the three vampires. Some guy that was blonde-haired, a short black-haired girl, and Ethan.

Ethan.

I suddenly turned back, my face red.

Hiro looked at those vampires in disdain. "Ugh. Let's go, I don't want to be near such filthy creatures."

"Excuse me," The blonde-haired guy swept in front of Hiro with a look of disdain in his eyes. "We are _not_ filthy creatures."

"Jasper, don't," the black-haired vampire pleaded quietly, tugging at his sleeve.

Jasper looked at Hiro, staring daggers-no that's an understatement-guns, knives, and bullets into his eyes. "It'll be fine, Alice."

But Hiro just kept on angering him. "What do you want with me?"

"All I want is for you to apologize for calling us filthy creatures. You don't even know the tip of the iceberg when it comes to vampires."

Hiro scoffed. "And so what if I don't apologize?"

Anxiety waves were swarming all around me, and then a sudden calmness again. Maybe…it was the doing of one of those three vampires?

Ethan appeared beside Jasper, looking as furious as him.

"Ohh, two against one," Hiro said mockingly. "Smooth."

"Hiro, please stop," I begged. I really didn't want to cause trouble.

Jasper looked at me with mild surprise, wondering why I would be hanging out with a jerk like him, finally noticing I was there.

"That's enough out of you," Ethan said, speaking up.

"I can do whatever I want. It's a free country," Hiro casually said.

I could almost see lightning of fury spark between the three of them.

"Let's go Jasper," Ethan said, as they were walking away from us.

"Sure, just run home like little scared kids, run home to your mommies," My date just kept pressing on.

Ethan couldn't take it anymore. "Come here, you-" In one move he punched Hiro in the stomach.

He stepped back a little from the impact, and became furious. "I'll teach you to mess with me!" His hand was ready to smack Ethan's face, but I couldn't let him.

"Stop!" I ran between Ethan and Hiro just before he hit him, and he hit me instead.

Hiro gasped. "Holy crap Kimiko!"

"Kimiko?" Ethan said while I fell to the ground, my head meeting cold concrete. But it didn't hurt that much…because then I noticed I was in Ethan's arms! He felt so cold…

"Hey! Get your dirty hands off my date!" Hiro protested, ready to be in another fight.

"You're the one who injured her," Ethan said, touching my cheek where the pain was burning. I was too weak to say anything, and I just let him hold me. I had to admit I enjoyed it very much.

The pain slowly faded away until his hand parted from my face. "Better?" Ethan asked as he pulled me up. His amber quartz eyes looking intensely deep at my plain brown ones.

I still felt hypnotized. "Yeah…" I said dazed.

"Can you stand up?" Ethan asked.

"Yes…" I pulled myself up, though I still felt kind of light-headed. The world suddenly spun, and I was in Ethan's cold arms again. It felt…so…good.

More calming waves came over me, until I felt sleepy.

My eyes closed before I could do anything about it.

X O X O X O

In my dream, I heard a melody that I haven't even heard before, but it was comforting to my ears. A flute played it, and it sounded so sad.

I kept listening to that song, and when it was over, it would play again. I would never get tired of it.

"Kimiko, wake up," Mom was shaking me gently.

I awoke almost immediately. "Huh?" I sat straight up. "How did I get here?"

"Hiro brought you home, and said you were a bit sleepy," Mom gave me a questioning look as if there was more to it.

"Oh. Okay." I just figured I had forgot something. Oh yeah! "Hey, Mom, can I go over to Erika's house today at 1:30-8:00?"

"Erika? Who's this Erika? Does she live on the reservation?"

"No, Mom she's a friend at school."

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"Please! She's my first friend!"

"Well…if you put it like that…okay." She gave me a smile before she found the reason to waking me up, since it wasn't a school day.

"Honey, don't forget to clean your room," She said gleefully as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

I think I heard a click.

Examining my room's surrounding, I thought it wouldn't be that bad right? My face reflected at the mirror, and I saw a faint bruise on my cheek. Memories of yesterday flooded back to my head.

I touched it gingerly, as though it would sting like a thousand needles.

But nothing. That was weird. What _had_ Ethan done to me yesterday night?

Vampires are very mysterious.

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- Hmm…I'm currently having writer's block so I have a vague but not really grasp of the ending for this fan fiction…unlike other stories where I know what happens…if you have any suggestions please tell me!

If you want to know what the melody is…I'll be posting up in my profile…because I know exactly what the melody is…if I can find it on the site…

Thank you for reading and please continue to review! Thanks everyone who reviewed me so far! I feel so loved!!

X O X O X O

Vickie


	4. The Melody

**Chapter Four- The Melody **

"Please, Kimiko!"

"Not after what you have done yesterday, no!"

"It's to make up for being a jerk last night!" 

I had just wanted to take a walk, and Hiro had tracked me down, convincing me to go on a walk with a few other friends.

"It'll be fun," Hiro persuaded.

I crossed my arms, and turned my back against him. I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "What time?" I sighed, giving in.

"Yes! I knew you would say yes! Tomorrow at 12 noon,"

"Noon?" I crinkled up my face. "That's like the hottest time of the day,"

"Then dress light," He said before he ran somewhere else.

I was about to regret what I had said.

As I entered into my house, I saw Dad sprawled onto the couch, snoring incessantly loud. I shook my head at his horrible habit. I wonder how Mom puts up with him when they're sleeping.

I had a great idea creeping into my mind. "So Dad say something if you can hear me,"

More snoring.

I grinned. "Okay. So tell me. Hiro invited me to a walk with his other friends. But…if you say nothing, I guess I have no choice to not go, right? I need parent permission for something like this. But too bad since you aren't approving, I can't go. "

Snoooooore.

Hee Hee. I started towards walking towards my room when I heard a voice. "You're going Kimiko." Dad said firmly.

Damn it! How did he hear me? "I thought you were asleep," I said warily.

"You thought wrong," He said, stretching. "Supernatural senses remember?"

"Figures," I muttered.

X O X O X O

"Kimiko! Door!" Dad yelled in his loud voice.

I grabbed my bag and opened the door, seeing Hiro and a few of his friends.

His guy friends.

Lovely.

"Err, hi," I said to Hiro.

"Hello," He said back. "Ready?"

"Never…but let's go anyways,"

"Well…this is Michael," Michael gave me a huge hug which caught me off-guard, "Joshua," He just gave me a wave and a smirk, "And this is Matt," He gave me a handshake and I pulled back immediately.

"My God, you're hot!" I remarked.

"Why thank you," He flashed me a smile.

"No…I mean you're burning," I rubbed my hand that was scorched for a while.

"Well yeah," Hiro said obviously, looking at me with surprise.

"Ohhhhhh." Damn, I'm slow. Of course he's burning…he's a werewolf.

"So let's get in the car," Matt said.

"Car?" I asked with caution.

"Yes," Michael said. "You don't think we're going to walk to the mountains are we? And waste our energy?"

Hiro avoided my accusing looks. "Hiro! You said we were just going to walk just outside of the reservations."

"Whoops." He said casually. "Too late to back out now. Unless…" he looked at me with a teasing smile. "You're too scared you'll be too weak for this?"

I huffed. "I'm going."

"Then that decides it," Joshua announced.

X O X O X O

Okay it is not fun sitting between two guys. NOT. FUN. AT. ALL.

Anyways back to the story. We started walking towards a mountain that looked really high. I gulped. Matt looked at me with a smile pasted on his face. "So…scared?"

"No," I lied, but my stomach was full of birds yearning to get out. To escape.

Gotta gulp it down, Kimiko.

It started out well, and the sun was unbelievably bright without a cloud in sight. We were lucky.

But then again, all bad things start out well.

"Soo….." Michael said to cut the silence that was floating between us. "You single Kimiko?"

Hiro punched Michael playfully.. "Michael! You perv!"

"What?" He looked innocently at his friends. "It wasn't like I was asking her out or anything, I was just asking,"

I blushed as I avoided eye contact with any of the guys.

"Well it's kind of assuming," Joshua said bluntly.

"You know when you assume, you make an ASS out of you and me," Matt crossed his arms, shaking his head at Michael.

"That is very clever," Hiro said in surprise at the werewolf. "Too clever for a dumb guy like you," He laughed.

"Hey! I'm the one who drove us here, and is the only one who is licensed to drive, so shut up if you don't want to walk home." He threatened lightly, kicking a pebble.

"We are sorry, _sir_," Michael teased. "So sorry to displeasure you, is there possibly any chance you can forgive us?" He added dryly.

"How about beg for forgiveness?" Matt suggested a little too enthusiastically. "That would be fun to watch."

I sighed. I felt so left out. Especially when I'm the only girl. Something bright caught my eye…a single white flower.

It was fragile and beautiful, and I reached to pick it up, but knew better. I shouldn't deprive it of its beauty. Suddenly, I heard that beautiful song again. That similar flute melody.

It was so luring to hear. Without any notice, I kept walking towards to source of the sound, not caring where it might lead me. I had to know who made it.

Hiro and his friends were long gone in the forest that led to the mountain, but I didn't care. I had to know that song.

Before I knew it, I was at a meadow, where flowers sprouted up, covering the ground with a light blanket of daisies, roses, and other various types of plants.

The song stopped and I snapped out of my alluring state. Where am I? What was I doing?

"Kimiko…what are you doing here?" A voice asked quietly, so soft that it sounded like it belonged to the music of nature.

I saw Ethan, looking at me with mixed emotions in his eyes. Confusion, a little bit of anger, disappointment, and maybe…was that happiness?

Most of what took my breath though…was that his skin was sparkling in the sunlight. He was even more beautiful than he was before.

"Uh…I heard something and…" I muttered some other things along with the words "music", "alluring", and "Hypnotizing".

He paused, and held up a small flute. "I did that." He explained.

I was surprised a little. He could make such beautiful music.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Umm…on a hike with a few of Hiro's friends, but I don't know where they went…I heard the melody, and suddenly I was lured to it. What about you?"

"…Hunting."

"Oh."

"I was using the music to lure animals…and then I found you." His amber quartz eyes looked at me with intensity, although I wasn't sure if he was either mad or happy.

My cheeks tinged with a faint red. "I'm sorry…if I bothered your hunting."

"No, that's fine. I ate a few before you came along, so I'm not that hungry." 

"Ethan? Who are you talking to? Yourself?" Another vampire appeared near Ethan, I could tell he was a vampire since of his skin sparkling. 

"I'm talking to Kimiko, Emmett," Ethan said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Privacy please?"

"Ohh." He grinned devilishly as he gave me a look of amusement. "Gotcha. Rosalie, let's go."

A stunningly beautiful blonde-haired vampire gave me a look of seriousness, before she and Emmett disappeared.

"Do you want to hear my flute?" He gestured to the flute and I nodded.

He played a light melody that made me feel very happy, and I closed my eyes, taking in the sweet song and the scent of the flowers surrounded all around me.

But then his tune turned into a sad melody, even sadder than the one that had lured me here. It made me so depressed tears started to stream out of my eyes.

He stopped. "I'm sorry," I said between my tears. "I just feel…so sad when you play that song,"

"It's my fault," He admitted, but I didn't get it. He gave me a small smile as in a flash he sat next to me. I stiffened and he gave me a frown seeing the movement I made.

"Sorry," I apologized again. "You just surprised me. Wait…how is it your fault?" I am confused.

"Okay, so every vampires have special powers." He explained. "I can take away pain," Ohh! That explains the other night…"or give pain to others." I cringed at the thought of seemingly innocent Ethan making someone scream out in agony. "I can also control people's emotions with the flute music, if I put my mind to it."

"Interesting…so that means someone was controlling my emotions every time I was feeling anxious? Were you doing that? I couldn't hear any music."

He smirked. "No, Jasper's special powers are controlling emotions. Alice can see the future, although it's very complicated. Rosalie is extremely beautiful, and Emmett is very strong. I am not really sure about Esme and Carlisle, I don't know much about them.

"And Edward, my 'father', can read minds, and-said by Bella often-dazzle people, and I'm not sure about Bella."

Something popped into my mind. "Wait, what about when your mom said that technically vampires can't have children, but you're their 'child'?"

He sighed. "That's a story for a different time. You really need to get back. I think they'll be worried about you."

"I felt left out anyways, it's just Hiro and his guy friends," I picked up a flower and held it up to my nose. Not as sweet smelling as Ethan, but it still had an aroma.

"But you're going to be in trouble." He growled, anger and worry in his voice.

"Yeah, but I've been in trouble a lot of times," I added. "What's one more?"

He grabbed my hand, sending a cold chill throughout my skin. "Come on," He beckoned.

Ethan lifted me on his back. He was giving me a piggyback ride. "Hold on…" Ethan whispered.

We were suddenly flying through the forest and the trees whipped past us by, barely touching me. Ethan would always part them from my face.

It was a little dizzying, but then we stopped. He laid me down. "I can't go past the borderline. They're over there a few feet away," He pointed at a path to the left.

"Oh. Okay." I kind of felt sad for leaving Ethan. "Umm…I'll see you at school."

He nodded back before he left without a single trace. I walked down the path and eventually saw Hiro and his friends.

"KIMIKOO!!!" Hiro said, running to me. "WHERE THE HELL WAS YOU?!?!??!"

I bit my lip. "Um…I got lost."

"What?! How did you get lost?? We were right beside you!"

"You guys went too fast," I pouted.

Matt sniffed the air and gave out a low growl. "How come I smell vampire on you?"

I grimaced. "Because I was talking to Ethan…"

Every guy's eyes focused on me, stunned. "Vampires?! Again?!" Hiro said outraged. "I can't believe you!"

"So what's wrong with vampires huh?" I said, my eyes burning with anger.

Hiro sighed and stared at the sky, his hands reached out, obviously exasperated. "Don't you see? We're supposed to stick together. Werewolves are natural born enemies of vampires!"

"_I'm_ not a werewolf," I crossed my arms.

"But people in our tribe is!" Hiro said, pointing at Matt. "Your father is! My father is! You're not supposed to hang out with the enemy like everything is okay!"

"I can do whatever I damn well want!" I screamed while I stormed off, not looking back to see their reactions.

I was fuming. How could they say that? They don't know Ethan like I do. He's not evil…just misunderstood. No one would listen to a girl like me…I'm just helpless…

My eyes blurred with tears, and I felt a different amount of emotions in myself. Rage, regret, and sadness. I was so angry with myself for crying like a little girl. That's all I was to the world.

The atmosphere changed all of a sudden, and I stopped crying to take a glance at where I was. Everything was really deathly quiet. Something was just not settling.

All of a sudden, I heard a roar and my stomach rose up just like on a roller coaster. A bear was here.

It got on its hind legs and rushed towards me, and I froze on the ground, not knowing what to do.

This was the end for me.

It really was.

The bear pushed me with strength. I flinched as I fell on the ground, and felt a searing pain on my back. The bear had cut me with its claws and I let out a shriek of pain.

Fresh tears rolled down my already tear-stained cheek as I still faced the ground. I just wanted it to be all over. Please…

But nothing else happened. The bear let out a sickening yell before I heard a loud thump. I attempted to get up to see why I was not dead.

Did someone just save me?

"Don't get up," That chocolate-coated voice ordered, and relief filled my heart. Ethan saved me.

The pain on my back slowly disappeared, and Ethan gently pulled me up, worry filling his soft amber quartz eyes. He really was panicking.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Because…I ran away from the guys,"

"Again?" He raised his eyebrows. "What did they do?"

"They badmouthed vampires," I explained.

He widened his eyes and on his face grew a smile. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," I breathlessly said. His eyes were glowing with happiness, radiating onto me.

But then he turned serious. "I need to get you to Carlisle. I only took away the pain of your back that the bear did to you, but it's not healed yet."

"I'll be in trouble though…Dad will be furious that when I come home smelling of vampires," I protested. "No offense of course," I added. "And I'm fine anyways,"

"_No_, you're not," He firmly said.

"Yes I am,"

"Well look then," He let me stand up and a shot of pain burst through my back.

I flinched. "OW!!!" I cried out.

The pain disappeared again. "Told ya so," He said.

"Did you just give me pain?" I asked accusingly.

He put on a smirk. "I just returned the pain to you for a moment there. To tell you what's it like," He sighed in mock disappointment. "It was the only way I could show you. You're so stubborn."

"But…Dad won't be happy. I don't think my Mom will either. And the people I know on the reservation…" I trailed off.

"How about you say you were going to a hospital because of an accident? Carlisle is a doctor you know,"

"Then what about Hiro and his friends?" I'm an expert at loopholes, I know.

"Umm…leave a note?" He shrugged. "You really need to heal that wound though."

"Sure, I'll just write them a piece of paper about me going to the hospital and they'll skip back to home just like happy little children and it will all turn out to be a happy ending," I said sarcastically.

Ethan let out a long sigh. "Okay fine. I'll just ask Carlisle to come here."

"He's with you? I don't want him to come all the way from home just to tend to me."

"He and Esme went hunting with Rosalie, Emmett, and I too."

"Oh. Well that's cool."

"Carlisle," He called out and in a flash he came.

"Yes Ethan?" He noticed the wound on my back and he came to me immediately. "Oh dear…what is this?"

"Umm…got attacked by a bear?" I said nervously. He was really close, examining it. It feels weird to have a vampire near you.

"Oh. Well…nothing like a little antiseptic to fix. Please take off your shirt."

"What?!" I widened my eyes. "What…do you want me to do?!"

I think some color was painted on Ethan's cheeks, a hint of red. But…vampires don't blush…do they?

"How else do you think I can apply this?" He asked, completely calm, gesturing to a bottle of antiseptic.

"Ah fine…" I grumbled as Ethan looked away. I had a bra on, but still…this was pretty embarrassing.

"This might sting…wait…unless Ethan took the pain away?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

Ethan's back was still turned on me. "So what if I did?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan rarely does that," Carlisle explained, applying the antiseptic on me, the cold liquid that soaked in the cotton ball transferring to me. "You must be special to him,"

I blushed too. I didn't know what to say.

Ethan was fidgeting before he played that same melody that drawn me to him. Now it made me calm.

Carlisle finally said, "Alright, you can put your shirt back on." Ethan stopped playing his flute, sending a wave of disappointment over me.

As soon as I did, Ethan faced us again. I avoided eye contact, still feeling a little awkward around him.

"Here. So you won't get in trouble with your Dad." He handed me a slip, which was a prescription for some medicine to take. "I'll be going."

When he was gone, Ethan spoke. "Your friends are gone, they went back to the reservation, I'll take you back home,"

"They're not really my friends," I replied back as he let me on his back. His icy skin made me shiver a little. He froze.

"You're not cold are you?"

"No…I'm fine."

X O X O X O

When I got home, I prepared for the worst. Dad was sitting on the couch and he yelled at me as soon I set foot in the house.

"Where in hell were you Kimiko! You ran off from Hiro and his friends, and…do I smell vampire?" He sneered.

I flinched. He rarely cussed. So that meant he really was pissed.

"Dad…a vampire saved me from a bear…and helped me mend my back. Why don't you not judge a book by its cover and give them a chance?" I snapped.

"You still can't trust them! Who knows, I could arrive home and find you dead! Because of them! Those savages!" His voice made the ground shook.

"Isn't Bella a vampire, Dad?" I said in my regular voice. I knew I hit a nerve.

"I don't want you to be making the same mistake like my only love!" He burst out.

I paused. "What? Only? Don't you love Mom?"

Fear colored his face, but before he could answer, a new voice had joined this lovely conversation.

"Jacob…?" Mom said, close to tears. She gave one horrified look at her husband before she ran off into their bedroom.

"Wait, Ivy," He looked at me then back at the door where she disappeared behind. "We'll finish this later," He hissed.

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- -Sighs- a lot of things has happened in this chapter…I hope it wasn't too repetitive…I'm trying to think what I should do for the next chapter...sorry for the wait!!

Poor Ivy…WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?!? Even I don't know…what should I make it...hmm…this is horrible. Tsk. Tsk.

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews and I will try to update as soon as possible! Please review as always!!!


	5. Broken Promises

**Chapter Five- Broken Promise **

I sunk into my seat with depression for the first day of class. Yesterday night, my parents had argued all night and I couldn't get any sleep. This was my entire fault for making Dad blurt out that stupid sentence that broke my Mom's heart.

Erika noticed my lowliness, and gave me a look of concern. "What's wrong Kimiko? We don't have a pop quiz today, or any other test that I know of…"

"Parent argument," I stated flatly. "They argued all night."

"I'm sure they'll get better. It only gets better and they will make up since they truly love each other right?"

The teacher sauntered in with a pile of paper marked "Pop quiz" making us groan. She grinned wickedly at us while we took out a pencil to write with.

I sighed. Only they didn't truly love each other. Dad liked Bella, who is a vampire now. And he yells at me for hanging out with vampires. My head throbbed with so many thoughts attacking my head, each making a deeper wound than before.

I stared at the pop quiz Mrs. Miller gleefully gave and started on it without hesitation. At least this quiz wasn't as complicated.

We learned all this on our homework last night. Unfortunately, I don't think Rachel had done her homework. I gave a smirk at the squirming Rachel who attempted to look at her "friends'" papers.

"No cheating!" Mrs. Miller said sharply. She was watching us like a hawk. She was very strict on homework and I applaud her for that.

X O X O X O

Dad picked me up as usual, and we arrived home. It was deathly silent. I knew that Dad and Mom have not settled their argument.

"Dad?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. "You're…not going to divorce Mom right?"

There was a pause. "…You should work on your homework Kimiko." He said before he disappeared in his bedroom.

Thorns stabbed into my heart as the tears came. This isn't happening. It couldn't be.

I dropped my backpack and went outside where it had started to drizzle. I walked blindly until I arrived at my destination. I knocked on the door three times before the door opened.

"Kimiko?" Hiro asked, surprise in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't say anything, and I buried my face in his chest, hugging him.

He was taken back, and then he hugged me back. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, stroking my hair.

"My…parents…" I sniffled between the tears I made.

"Oh. Why don't you come in out of the rain?" He led me into the living room, and on the couch. I just sat there for a few minutes crying my heart out and explained what happened.

Then he pulled away from me. "Kimiko. What happens…happens." He stared into my eyes. "It's not your fault."

He stared at the clock. "I'm sorry…I have to go. Just go back home and stay out of it."

I sniffed as I went back to my house. I kind of felt better, but not really.

"Ivy can we please talk about this?" Dad asked his voice muffled since they were inside their bedroom.

"There's nothing to talk about. You love Bella. You don't love me. That stupid vampire!" Mom shrieked. I have never seen her this angry.

I went inside my room and sat on the bed. Unfortunately, their room was right next to mine.

"You don't need to get so angry about it," Dad pleaded.

"Oh sure! I don't need to be even a little mad that my husband loves a vampire! A VAMPIRE!!!"

There was silence.

"So is it true, then?" Mom asked, her voice quieting down. "Do you love me more or Bella?"

More silence.

"I see how it is. I'll be at my mother's. Not that you would care." I heard a door slam and I flinched.

X O X O X O

"Kimiko!" Mrs. Gordon said. "This is not the time to sleep!"

I woke up and groggily looked at the place where I was. I had fallen asleep in class…again.

"Sorry Mrs. Gordon," I mumbled. "I won't next time," I got out my notes and heard some snickers from my classmates. I didn't give a damn anyways, I was too exhausted to care.

Dad locked himself in his room after Mom left, and he didn't even come out to make dinner. So I was forced to eat cereal, since I have no cooking experience.

I was up all night, my mind full of what had happened. It seemed like a dream, like I'll wake up from this nightmare and Dad would say, "I love you" to Mom and she would too as they kissed, leaving me rolling my eyes at the cheesy gesture.

But it was real.

I just walked like a zombie from my other classes. No one really noticed me anyway; I was just an invisible person.

Then one day…Dad didn't come to pick me up. I waited until it started to rain. I still sat on the bench, not caring that my clothes were soaking wet, and I was probably going to catch a cold.

"Kimiko? What are you doing here?" I saw Erika running to me with an umbrella.

"Same to you," I said without emotion.

"I had yearbook," She explained. Erika grabbed my arm to pull me up. "Come on, I'll take you home." 

"I don't want to go home," I said in monotone, like a little child who didn't want to eat their Brussel sprouts.

"Well at least get out of the rain," She dragged me to a car and put the seat belt on me. I kept my head down. "Mom, this is Kimiko. Is it okay if we study at my house?"

"Sure honey," was all her mom said as the car set into motion.

X O X O X O

"Now tell me what's wrong," Erika said as we were in her bedroom. She wrapped a towel around me.

"It's complicated," I said, staring at the carpet. "I'm staining your floor,"

"That's okay. And I have a few hours until dinner, so tell me what's up. Unless," She added hesitantly. "You don't want me to pry in."

I sighed. "My parents are having an argument. When my Dad slipped that he loved another woman, Mom got pissed so now she's living with her Mom, and Dad has gone into a low depression."

Erika let out a low whistle. "That's…harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"Here, let's work on our homework," She said opening her backpack. "Mrs. Miller is bound to have us take a pop quiz what with the ton of work we have to do right?"

"Okay." I pulled out my papers that were damp and a pencil.

"So…for this sentence is…"

After we finished, Erika tried different various things to cheer me up. Board games, videos, stuff like that.

Sorry Erika. I thought to myself. It's not you, but nothing can cheer me up. The only thing would be if my parents came back together.

As Erika's mom called for dinner, Erika gave me a small smile. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I should go…" I rose up, gathering my supplies.

"At least have my mom give you a ride home."

"No…that's okay. I'll just walk."

"Isn't it far away though?"

"I'm in no hurry," I gave her a forced smile. "I have no one to go home with remember?"

As I exited her house, leaving a happy family, envy grew over my heart like poisonous vines since I really wanted my parents to be like Erika's. Happy…loving…and caring.

But they weren't. It was all a fake fairy tale.

I walked on further into the starless night, only the faded streetlights to guide my way. Houses passed by me, and I realized I took a dead end.

At the end of the road was a huge mansion house, and I noticed it was the Cullen's.

I stood in front of it, and hesitated. Maybe I would bother them. I should just go.

"Kimiko don't leave yet." I turned around and saw nothing. Who said that?

Someone stepped under the streetlight. Ethan. His scent was so sweet. "Why are you here?" His voice asked, not mad, but not happy either. More like curiosity.

I looked away. "Umm…I got lost. Why weren't you at school?"

"Hunting." He said it like saying the time of day. He moved closer to me and held my face. "Your eyes are red. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I murmured, pulling away. "I should go now,"

He grabbed my hand. "Don't,"

"I think I should,"

"It's dangerous to walk in a place like this,"

"I'll be fine,"

"No you won't."

I sighed and gave up. "Okay. What do you want?"

"What's wrong?" He stroked my cheek.

"Nothing, I told you,"

He took a deep breath. "Kimiko I already know something's wrong. Unless you want Edward to read your mind, you better tell me what's going on."

"Fine fine! It started out like this…" After I had explained everything, he only nodded at the end.

"I see. I'm sorry. Why don't you come in?"

I paused. "Will it be okay?"

"Yes. Come on." He led me into the house, which was very silent.

"It's so…quiet." I remarked, my own voice a little hushed just because the environment was.

"Let's go into my room," We entered a room that was bigger than my whole house, and I sat on a couch.

"There's no bed," I said, noticing that.

"Because vampires don't sleep,"

"Oh yeah." I said, remembering.

He got out his flute and started to play. It was that melody that I loved the most, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

X O X O X O

I awoke with a start when I noticed I was still in the Cullen's house. "Oh crap!" I said out loud.

"What?" Ethan said. He was sitting at a desk, writing something.

"Today's school! What time is it?"

He smiled. "Why don't you skip school today? It's 12 noon."

"Gahh! I'm still in your house,"

"I didn't notice," he said, still calm, while I was spazzing out. There was amusement in his eyes, and I thought that he was enjoying this.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

"Tell me," I said, almost like a little child whining.

"It's sheet music,"

I widened my eyes. "You write sheet music for _fun?_"

He looked almost hurt. "Yes. I wrote that song you like. And all the other ones I played for you. Is that a problem?"

"…No. Just wondering." My stomach growled involuntarily and I blushed.

He chuckled. "Hungry?"

"A little…" Just like on time, my stomach roared again with hunger. "Shut up stomach," I ordered it.

"I'll get something to eat," Before I could ask him how would he have food in his house since he didn't eat, he came back with pancakes and some apple juice.

My mouth gaped as he handed to me. "What?"

"I thought vampires don't eat human food," I said warily.

"I got it the night before because I knew you would be hungry when you woke up."

"Oh. Okay." I ate it in even chews, feeling a little awkward as he just sat there while I was eating. When I was done, he threw it in the trash before I could tell him I was done.

"You're so fast."

"Why thank you." He grinned.

There was a knock on the door. A vampire a few years older than me walked in, glancing at me then focused on Ethan. "Ethan," He said politely. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Stay here," He said to me as he walked over to Edward and he closed the door with a gentle close.

Someone knocked quickly. "Ethan?" A female voice asked.

I froze. What do I say? Ethan's not here? But Edward, Ethan's Dad kind of looked surprised at me so…should I say anything?

The door opened anyways and in came Bella. She looked mildly surprised at me. "Oh. Hi Kimiko,"

"Ethan went off with Edward," I explained.

"So that's where Edward went. So how are you?"

"Not so good."

"That's too bad. Jacob, your dad?"

I grimaced. "Um…he and my Mom got into a fight."

"Over?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "Forget I said anything."

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Okay then." She retrieved the paper on Ethan's desk and exited.

I laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Minutes later I heard the door open a little too roughly. Ethan walked in, his brows furrowed in agitation.

I sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," His face turned softer as he glanced at me. "I think you should go."

"What? Why?"

"Because…your parents probably are wondering about you. Edward can drive you home."

"But…wha-" He pushed me gently out of the room and I saw Edward in front of the door.

"Let's go," Edward said as I followed him to the garage, where the Volvo sat waiting for us. I sat in the backseat as the car started up. He was a fast driver just like Bella.

I gazed out of the window sadly and wondered what was so abrupt about Ethan.

Edward glanced in the rearview. "You know Ethan cares about you." He stated.

His voice took me by surprise and I felt color rushing to my cheeks. "Oh. I didn't know that."

We stopped smoothly and he opened the car door. I thanked him as he nodded back.

X O X O X O

"I'm home," I called out in the house, although I doubt anyone would hear me. Dad was sprawled out on the couch, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

He must've been drinking. It was that bad.

I searched in the refrigerator, as if something good will suddenly appear. My eyes were full of sorrow.

Will it get any better?

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- Yeah…this chapter was a bit depressing…wonder what's up with Ethan? What did Edward talk to him about??

Ooh such drama! If you haven't watched the TV show One Tree Hill, you should! It's drama and it's awesome!

Not like those sucky soap operas.

Anyways please review so I know I'm not talking to a brick wall.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I replied back to show my appreciation!

X O X O X O

Vickie


	6. False Friend

**Chapter Six- False Friend**

School was the only thing I could look forward to. It was where I could pretend nothing has happened, and I could get along with everyone. Well, almost everyone.

I was walking down the hallway where someone pushed into me on purpose.

"Oops, sorry loser," Rachel sneered at me.

I narrowed my eyes. I brightened as I saw Ethan.

"Hey Ethan-" I called out but he gave me a hostile look that made my whole blood freeze up in ice.

"I'm sorry…" He said politely. "Do I know you?"

It was as if those words were an arrow plunging into my already fragile heart. I gave him a nervous smile. "Ethan…I'm Kimiko remember? Your friend?"

His face was still stone. "Don't recall…" Ethan walked away from me into a classroom, leaving me stricken with horror.

What did I do?

I remembered what Edward had said, Ethan's father.

"You know Ethan cares about you," 

Then how come he was ignoring me? Why? The words that I recalled in my memory made the words Ethan had just said to me made it even more sour and bitter.

X O X O X O

"Kimiko…Kimiko…come back to Earth…"

"Huh?" I was sitting next to Erika, my only friend as it seems, in the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with you? You always seem to be daydreaming. You're out of it today,"

"Aren't I always?" I cracked a weak grin.

"You keep staring at Ethan," Erika pointed out.

"Ahhh, am I?" I asked, just noticing my habit. I just couldn't help but wonder why the hell he would ignore me!

"Yes," Erika shot me a concerned look. "Is everything alright?"

"No, he isn't talking to me," I said absently.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"How about this? I'll talk to him for you. Just give me a note,"

My face lit up like a million candles. "Really?! Awesome!" I took out a piece of paper and scribbled a quick message that read, "Why are you ignoring me Ethan? I thought we were friends!"

I handed to it Erika and she delivered it to him. Ethan looked bored, and took out his own pencil and wrote something.

He gave the note to Erika who quickly came back to me. "I didn't read it yet, since he said it was for your eyes only. But you'll tell me right?" She smiled.

I opened it. It read, _"Because you have a horrid stench on you that smells like werewolves. I couldn't stand it from the first day I met you. I don't want to see you ever again."_

My fingers trembled at those piercing words. This wasn't the truth was it? Ethan was lying…he has to be!! My eyes welled up with tears but I fought them. This was all a lie…

"Kimiko? Are you okay?" Erika asked. "What does the note say,"

I looked up and forced a smile. "Umm nothing," I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trashcan.

But…why was I feeling so sad? We were just friends right?

X O X O X O

After school, I faced Ethan for a full frontal confession. Before he disappeared I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me and scowled.

"Ethan, how come you're ignoring me?" I demanded.

He sighed as he let go of me. "I don't want to talk to a lowly life form as you." Ethan briskly walked outside of the building.

A lowly life form? Who was this? This can't be true…I ran outside and saw him enter a Volvo. Bella, his mom, looked at me with sadness in her eyes before they zoomed off.

Tears streamed down my face, taking in everything that had happened. He hated me. Ethan, my friend, really didn't like me. It was real.

Just like my mom and dad.

A car drove in the almost empty parking lot and out came my mom. She looked at me with deep worry. "Honey, why are you crying?" She came over to me and hugged me just like when I was five.

"Is it because of the divorce?"

My heart stopped for one full second. "Divorce?"

"You didn't hear yet? That's not surprising…he must be drinking. He drinks when he's depressed." She muttered the last part.

"Why won't you get back together?" I blurted out.

"Because honey," She looked at me with soft eyes and stroking my hair. "He doesn't truly love me. Jacob cares about me you know, but he doesn't love me. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me. Instead he loves that vampire who is already married. Horrible." Mom shook her head.

I stared at the ground, the sky growling with anger.

She led me into her car. "Come on sweetie. It's going to rain soon, and I'm here to pick you up."

The car ride was quiet, and Mom was humming to a tune in the radio station. She was unbelievably happy for someone who's going to get a divorce.

I sighed as I stared out the window, the rain now coming full force. How did life be like this? Just a few weeks ago, my parents were together and happy, and Ethan was talking to me.

Old wounds that were made opened up again, and the name Ethan was like applying salt to those wounds. I contorted my face of the pain, and forced myself not to cry.

X O X O X O

"You're not going to come over to my house for a bit?" Mom said, a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"No…I'm going to stay at Dad's." I said bluntly.

"Okay…"

I entered my house to see Dad nowhere. These days, he was lying on the couch holding an empty bottle of alcohol and the whole house filled with the stench of beer.

"Kimiko!" a faint voice called out. "Come in the garage!"

I walked to the garage and saw Dad under a car that was dead a long time ago. He rolled out and grinned at me, his face greasy with oil. "What's up honey?"

I gave him a quizzical look. "What? Why are you so happy?"

"Why can't I? I mean it's no crime to be happy!"

"But…you're just going to divorce Mom! You should be sad!" I shot at him.

"Well…that's not what divorces are for," He said calmly.

"UGH! You should be pissed that you're breaking up! AM I THE ONLY FREAKING PERSON WHO IS ANGRY?!?!" I stormed out before he could reply back. I rushed in my room and slammed the door.

When I eyed the window, I thought of something. I'm going to take a walk, and clear my head. Yeah. Take a break from all this confusion for a while.

I snuck out of the window, and thanked god that my room was on the first floor.

As I landed smoothly on the grass, I walked in the crisp night air, taking a deep breath of the fresh atmosphere. It smelled good after it rained.

Things were very quiet at night, the crickets singing their song of the night, and an occasional owl hooting and taking off into the night sky.

X O X O X O

I must've walked a few miles, because there was light peeking behind the horizon, a few thin lines of red tracing it.

Dawn was coming, and I felt sleepy. My mind was fading in and out of consciousness, but where could I sleep? It was probably far away from my home, and probably the whole reservation, and I had no other friends. I had no clue where Erika's house was, and Ethan…didn't care about me anymore.

My heart hurt at his name again, throbbing with pain. I missed him so badly. His face…his whole appearance…his scent…his flute that he played for me…his voice…I missed him all.

But he was just a friend. I forced myself to think that. Because he would never feel that way about me. It's close to impossible. And after what he was feeling towards me, I understood it all. He didn't like me at all.

That's all I was to him, one of the many people in this huge world.

I should just move on with life. But then how come I keep thinking about him? Why??

I found shelter under a huge cherry blossom tree and laid my hand against it, empty of energy to do anything else. My stomach was weak with hunger, but what I desperately needed now was some sleep.

Ahh…sleep…

X O X O X O

"Kimiko! Wake up!"

"Huh?" I was just drifting off to happy land when a cold hand slapped my face gently. That hand was familiar…

"It's Bella! You know, Ethan's mom!"

Oh…it was just Bella.

"Hi Bella," I said a little dazed, since I was still waking up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sleeping…" I murmured.

"Out here? It's cold! Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"School? Oh…oh well…"

Bella sighed and then grabbed my arm, dragging me to her car. "Get in…" She ordered in a commanding voice, but still with a hint of kindness in it.

I followed her orders like a robot, and I drifted off in her car before I could do anything.

X O X O X O

I felt something cold on my cheek that was soft at the same time.

Someone was whispering words that were so quiet, I didn't think that they were there. It almost sounded like a lullaby, but I couldn't tell.

Happiness filled my broken heart as I heard the familiar notes of a flute playing. That melody that I loved so much. But where was it coming from? Was Ethan there right now?

Then I felt something icy touch my lips.

But as soon as my eyes opened, it was gone. No one was in the room I was in.

I sighed as I turned over. It was all a dream. Of course it was.

I woke up in a huge room, and realizing that the last thing I remembered was going into Bella's car, I must be in the Cullen's' mansion…again.

A light blue silk blanket was wrapped around me, and I was on what seems to be a highly expensive white leather couch.

Food was set for me on a table that sat near me. It was pancakes and apple juice. I remembered that was the same Ethan had set out for me. Ethan…

The door opened and in came in a little pixie girl that danced a little as she came to me. "Hello, my name is Alice!" She said brightly.

"Umm…hi." I said, a little taken aback by her happiness.

"Alice!!! You're not going to make her your personal Barbie doll are you?" Jasper walked in, glancing at me for a second then back to Alice crossing his arms.

Alice gave a small pout. "But we should cheer her up, after all she's been through," She pleaded.

Jasper sighed and smiled with amusement. "Have fun."

Alice looked at me with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Let's make her pretty!" She closed her hand around my wrist and took me into another room.

But when I was in the hallway…we stopped for some reason.

We saw Ethan.

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- OHEMGEE! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…hope it's going good so far! Please tell me any improvements, what you like about it, stuff like that! Or maybe just a pat in a back!

Remember, the flute songs that Ethan plays is on my profile…check 'em out if you want to feel more into the story –smiles-

Thanks for reviewing everyone and please continue to review more!

X O X O X O

Vickie


	7. Alice And Clothes Don't Mix Well

Chapter Seven- Alice and Clothes Don't Mix Well

I stared at Ethan's amber quartz eyes and I think I saw a hint of sadness. But he stiffened and gave us a cold look before he walked down the stairs.

Alice didn't say anything, just dragged me to another huge room, this one equipped with a closet that took up half of the space.

"Here's my room," She sang.

"Very big," I remarked.

She laughed, a perfect note that could go well with any song. "Come over here!" She beckoned me to the huge walk-in closet and I took a sharp intake of breath.

There were clothes ranging from different sizes to colors, assortments of items, including all kinds of accessories, like a whole bag of skittles. Like a little girl's dream come true.

"So you like it?" Alice asked, grinning.

"It's…so much." I said, taking in every detail.

"You should see the stores in New York," She said before she had already wrapped some measuring tape around my waist. "Hmm…interesting."

She disappeared and held out something hidden by a bag. "This will be good."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well…you can't have it yet." She giggled like a schoolgirl. "First we need to give you a makeover."

"A makeover? But-"

"No buts…we need to make you extra pretty!"

"For what reason?"

"For fun of course!"

A smile crept up on my lips. "Al-right. Where do I sit?"

She squealed. "Excellent! Let's go into the bathroom…"

Her bathroom was as huge as my room. It was gold-colored, and the counter was decorated with tons of perfumes, skin care, lotions, make-up, and etcetera. Any princess would die for this kind of stuff.

She sat me on a chair that looked like it belonged to a high-class salon, and wrapped a cloth around me. "Let's start with a haircut!"

"Wait what?" My hands shielded my hair from the scissors.

"Aww," She whined. "No haircut?"

"No," I said firmly. My beautiful long black hair was fine the way it was. "How about you just style it or something?"

"That's not fun," She sighed. "But okay." She was fiddling with something behind me and took out a whole package of make-up and stuff.

"Hold still…" She said, applying eye shadow, mascara, and who knows what on my face. "Whoops." She frowned then wiped something on my face.

This was going to be a long day.

X O X O X O

"Done!" She said as she walked back a bit to examine her newfound masterpiece…meaning me.

She took off the cloth off and led me into a changing room. As I changed into my new clothes her foot tapped impatiently. "Hold on, give me a minute," I called.

As I opened the changing room door she looked at me with surprise. I wasn't sure if it was good or not. She grinned as she showed me to her full-length mirror.

I cringed and closed my eyes before I looked at myself.

The pink-and-white striped shirt with the black pleated skirt went good with my complexion, but I think the bubblegum pink beret was a little too much. She had added two white ribbons at the side of my hair and I wore pink mid-length boots to match.

Pink and white were the main colors of my attire.

She sighed happily. "You're so pretty."

I blushed. "Er…thanks. But don't you think this is a little too pink?"

"Kimiko, there can be no such thing as too much pink!" She grabbed my hand. "We have to show the others!"

"Others?? No, this is way too embarrassing!"

"Oh come on. It's _cute." _It was too late anyways, since she had already led me to another room. Jasper sat there, reading a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Isn't she so pretty?!" Alice asked, gesturing to me.

"You mean your personal dress-up doll? I guess you haven't done so bad," He smirked.

"Whatever," She dragged me to the living room where Esme and Carlisle sat, watching some soap opera.

"Esme, Carlisle, look at Kimiko! I made her over myself," She beamed with pride.

Esme gave us a kind smile. "That's…very nice Alice. Sure you had her permission before you made her into a Barbie doll?"

"It's too late for that isn't it?" Alice huffed, obviously not happy that everyone didn't have the reactions she expected.

"Rosalie, Emmett!" She called out. "Come out here!"

"What?" Emmett came out and Rosalie stayed behind him. "Oh god Alice, you made werewolf gi-I mean Kimiko another victim!" He put on mock horror.

"Humph," Finally she led me into another room with Edward and Bella organizing his music collection.

"Oh come on, Edward, you're organizing that collection _again_!" Alice scoffed.

"And you're dressing up another person _again_," He replied, imitating Alice's voice.

"At least I do something fun," Alice said stiffly, folding her arms.

"Fun? I don't think for the person that you make-up it's fun," Edward said back.

Bella laughed. I guess this was pretty normal. She looked at me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

We were in another room away from the quarreling of the vampires. "So I heard Ethan was ignoring you," She said quietly.

I gave her a weak smile. "Yes."

"You're okay with it?" She inquired.

"Well," I stared at the ground. "We're just friends and stuff so I really shouldn't feel like I miss him but…" I mumbled other incoherent words along to the lines of, "I really do miss him."

Bella laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. I can't tell you anything, but Ethan really does care about you." She reassured.

"That's what Edward said…but it doesn't seem true…" I muttered.

"It's right…"

"Do you still think about Da-er Jacob?" I dared to ask.

She seemed surprised by it. "Umm…well from time to time you know. But I really never think of him in a romantic way but you know."

"Oh okay." I said nonchalantly.

"Wait, tell me what's going on. What is the reason why they are fighting?" Her eyes flickered with worry. 

"Nothing," I raised my hands. "It's over anyways. They divorced."

"Kimiko?? Where are you? We need to add some finishing touches!" Alice said.

"Oh give her a break," Edward said.

Bella and I went back into the room. Edward's eyes brightened at the sight of his wife. Bella went over there and kissed him on the cheek. I sighed. I wish I were in a relationship like that. Not like all the broken ones I have seen.

Alice noticed my longing and pulled me into a room. She sighed, looking sincerely disappointed. "Edward said you should go. So I'll drive you home."

"So you follow his orders always?" I asked with doubt. Just minutes ago she was arguing with him about what he does is boring and to tell him to do something new.

"Umm," She avoided my look. "He's right anyways."

I gave her a quizzical stare but I followed her to a Porsche. Damn…all the vampires have good-looking cars!!!

X O X O X O

Alice said that I could keep the clothes she made me wore. They were not too bad…just a little…pink. But they were really not bad.

I opened the door to see Dad attempting to cook. His face lit up when he saw me. "Hey honey…I've never seen you wore that,"

"Uhh…" I tried to think of a good excuse. Alice had sprayed me with enough perfume to hide the vampire scent, but I didn't think he had that good of an eye. "I went…shopping."

"That's cool," He frowned as he stared at the piece of crap that he had made. "Help?" He grinned sheepishly.

I sighed as I pulled out the microwave-able food that was stocked up in the cabinet that I had bought during Dad's depression.

"Here, microwave something," I grumbled as I pulled out a Mac 'n' cheese bowl.

"Ooh…thanks Kimiko!" He looked at it as if the food was made out of pure gold. "Technology these days is wondrous…" He murmured.

"Dad's brain is wondrous," I muttered too low enough to hear.

"I heard that!"

Never mind. Damn the super hearing! Damn it!! I stopped on the way to my room. "Hey Dad," I said, suddenly serious.

"What is it?"

"…You still love Bella right? Is that the reason Mom and you broke up?"

There was a long pause. "That's none of your business Kimiko." He said to me gravely.

"Do you still want to see Bella?"

"I can't now. I'm a werewolf, and she's a vampire. It's forbidden."

"You could still-"

"GO!!" He growled.

X O X O X O

Someone knocked on the door. It was a Saturday, so I didn't need to go to school. So didn't the other people on the reservation. Including Hiro.

"Kimiko there's someone here to see you!!" Dad's booming voice called out.

I retrieved the door and Dad just gave me a look before he went into the garage to work on something. I guess we still weren't on good circumstances.

"Hey Kimiko," Hiro greeted.

"Hey," I said tonelessly.

"Aw what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said in that same voice.

He laid his hands on my shoulders and stared at me. "Yes…there is. I can tell in your eyes."

I paused. "Fine. You want to know what's screwed up? Let's see. My parents divorced and I'm the only one who cares, and Ethan is ignoring me like I don't exist and I don't even know the freaking reason." I glared at him. "That answers it?!"

Hiro's face softened and I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you…it's just too many things coming to me at once…I must sound really whiney don't I?"

He took my by surprise by hugging me tightly. "Noo…you deserve to whine. Why don't you come over to my house and you can whine as much as you want?"

I hesitated. "Umm…I don't know."

"Oh come on."

"Fine,"

We entered Hiro's house and he sighed. "What's wrong Hiro?" I was the person to ask now.

"Why couldn't you fall in love with me Kimiko?" He asked, his back still turned.

"What?" I couldn't get to my head what he was saying.

"Fall in love with me, Kimiko, and forget about that stupid Ethan,"

"What? Hiro-"

He turned around, a look of desperation on his face. "Kimiko…love me…and forget about all your worries." He cornered me and with his hand, he held my chin up. "Please…"

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- O.O OHMYGOD what are you doing Hiro?? OH NOES! What is going to happen next?? Only I know for sure…mu ha ha!

Thanks for all your reviews and please review more!!

X O X O X O

Vickie


	8. Vampires & Werewolves Can't Be Friends

Vampires and Werewolves Can't Be Friends

"What? Hiro…" I was unable to move. He leaned closer in to kiss, but I pushed him away. "NO! I mean…sorry…" I looked away to avoid the deep disappointment in his eyes. "I like you, but not in that way…"

He sighed. "I understand…you like Ethan don't you?"

I blushed. "No. Yes. I don't know! I'm not sure. A vampire can't like his enemy can't he?" I was close to tears. "He doesn't even like me back…"

"Stupid Ethan…I told you, falling in love with me will be so much better…and healthier for you."

"I'm really sorry…I just…don't think of you in that way." I headed for the door. "I better go."

"I'm not going to give up Kimiko." He said before I closed the door on him.

"Where did you go Kimiko?" Dad asked suspiciously when I snuck back into my house. He was on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Nothing…" My eyes darted back and forth. Just that Hiro almost kissed me and he practically confessed his love for me.

"Okay…" The room went back to silence. It was always like this nowadays. Without Mom…

"Dad…have you ever said a proper good-bye to Bella?" Maybe that was the reason he was still thinking about her.

He stopped looking at the newspaper article and glared at me. "Will you please stop going into my business Kimiko Black?"

Uh-oh. Last name. This was not good.

But I stood my ground. "Dad this _is _my business! I'm the one that has to put up with you and Mom breaking up!"

The phone rang and I picked it up. This argument was over…for now.

X O X O X O

I was at the mall with Erika, who had called me, trying to find some dresses for the upcoming winter dance. Although, I knew for sure, I wouldn't have a date.

"But going stag is fun too," Erika said optimistically. Easy for her to say. She had a crush that I knew liked her back. Erika was pretty and nice and all I was is an outsider who lives on a reservation and who is desperately in love with a vampire who doesn't even love her back.

We were looking at those preppy stores such as Hollister, Aeropostale, Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle…you get the idea.

The clothes were pretty al-right, but they were so FREAKING EXPENSIVE!! Who could afford them?!

"I'll take these!' A familiar tinker-like voice said. I turned around to see a distressed Bella and a cheerful Alice pulling out her credit card.

Bella noticed me and waved weakly, despite the pile of clothes she was holding. And trust me, I am NOT exaggerating.

"Friends?" Erika asked as she noticed me waving.

"You could say that," I smiled as I walked over there. A perfect idea crept into my mind.

"Hey Bella…" I called out.

"What?" Alice relieved Bella's of her weight as she piled it onto the cashier who looked a little bedraggled at the overwhelming pile.

"Do you think you could meet me at the park at 3 tomorrow…alone?" I asked, my words coming out slowly.

She thought for a moment. "Why?"

Alice froze, a blank stare on her face. The cashier just looked at her as if she had grown wings and flew away. But she kept scanning the items.

"Bella," Alice whispered to Bella. "I just saw your whole future disappear."

"I'm sure it's fine…it's just Kimiko right?" Bella whispered back. Then she turned to me and smiled. "Sure."

Excellent. I smiled wickedly. "Okay then. Well, I better go back to my friend. See you tomorrow."

"What was that about?" Erika asked me.

"Oh nothing. I'm just doing my part. Oh yeah, so are you getting that?" I pointed to the black Chinese-style dress that had golden pictures embroidered exquisitely on it. "That's very pretty." I flipped the price tag and my eyes almost popped out. "Holy crap! That's 120 dollars!"

"It's not for me, silly," Erika said as she held out another dress, a mint-green silky dress that was up to her ankles and was a halter-top. "This one is mine,"

"Who is it for then?" I was still confused. "Your friend?"

She grinned. "I'm looking at her right now."

"Whoa Erika! There's no way I could afford this!" I held my hands up.

"That's why I bought it for you," She shrugged. "I had some money left from my allowance."

I hugged her. "Ooh! Thanks so much! You're so awesome!"

X O X O X O

Now that I had gotten past the hard part, by asking the vampire, it was easy to trick the werewolf. Who would know Jacob Black best other than his own daughter?

"Hey Dad," I greeted as I came home with one shopping bag. The one with the dress. "What's up?"

He looked wary of my unusual cheeriness, but he didn't say anything. "Nothing…did you have fun shopping?"

"Yes I did," I paused to rehearse my lines, and then spoke again. "Dad!! Did you know there's a food festival tomorrow??"

His head perked up. "What?" I caught his attention.

"For the first time," I said in an amazed and excited voice. "Plenty of free food, and they have said chefs from all over the world are coming!"

"Interesting…when and where?"

"Tomorrow at 3 at the park. Of course," I added. "If you don't want any of your friends to hog all the food, you better keep it a secret,"

He zoomed into his room and marked his calendar.

Easy as pie.

X O X O X O

I was at the park early, to keep an eye on them. They wouldn't cause a scene would they? I mean they were friends before they became natural enemies, but that wouldn't make a difference right?

Bella appeared early, silent as a hawk ready to swoop down on its prey. I could tell too because of her sweet scent. She looking around, and on the other side of the park I saw Dad looking around confused to see there were no huge amounts of food for him to swallow away.

Sorry, Dad. Sorry I lied to you. But this was for your own good.

He noticed Bella and froze. Bella noticed Dad and froze. They stood there for a few long moments.

I was sitting in a bush, away from the two so they couldn't see me, but I could see them.

"Hello…Jacob. Long time no see." Bella said her voice a little restrained and a little surprised.

"Yes...same to you Bella." Dad said…as much as surprised as she was.

"So…how's life?"

"Umm…it's okay I guess…everything fine with you?"

"Yes."

"Kimiko set us up didn't they?" Dad sighed and my heartbeat quickened. Damn! He was smarter than I thought.

"Probably. I think she wanted us to figure out something."

"Yeah. But what…what would it be, do you think?"

"You idiot…" a menacing voice hissed in my ear and I almost shrieked in surprise before his cold solid hand covered my mouth.

"What the hell do you think you did?!" Edward said. He really looked like a vampire now…

He let go of my mouth. I was shaking uncontrollably out of fear. "Umm…uhhh…"

"Do you know that it's dangerous??" He demanded, his voice sharp as a knife.

"Y-yes…" I still shook.

"Edward!!" Bella noticed us and glared at her husband. "Are you scaring Kimiko?!"

"Kimiko?!" Dad called out. Ohh…shit.

I couldn't run now.

"Do you know how much danger you are in when you meet werewolves?" Edward glowered.

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" Bella retorted. "Besides! I told you not to follow me!"

"Alice told me to, when your future disappeared…"

"Edward Cullen!!!"

"Sorry…" Edward said, his eyes softening.

"Apologize!" She pointed at me, scowling at Edward.

He turned to me, his eyes now a liquid honey color. "Sorry Kimiko."

It was hard not to forgive those eyes. "It's okay," I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Now…go…you too Kimiko…I need to talk to Jacob alone. And I promise I'll be fine, Edward." Bella kissed Edward on the lips quickly so fast all I could see was a blur and Edward was gone.

I walked out of the park and on the sidewalk, staring at the store windows blankly. I passed by a music store and it reminded me of Ethan and his flute. My heart panged for him.

I knew now. I loved him. That's why I missed him so much. But he could never love me back. It would be a one-sided love. Why would he ignore me? This was so complicated…how I could wish that vampires and werewolves were all just a myth. A fairytale. But it's not. It's as real as me.

"Kimiko!" Someone called out. Bella was walking over to me, a huge grin pasted on her face. "Thanks…for making me meet with Jacob. We said our final good-byes and tied loose ends. So that's good."

I gave her a sad smile. "You're welcome." My mind was still on Ethan.

She sensed my sadness, and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kimiko. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Really sorry that I can't tell you everything. Bye!" She disappeared without a trace.

While I was continuing on my walk back to the reservation (it wasn't that long), I bumped into someone…the person that I least wanted to see right now.

"Well well well. Look who's here, girls. Kimiko Black. The one and only."

I glared at Rachel Newton. I was so not in the mood for this. A few of her friends giggled at me. "What a loser," One of them said.

"I don't have time for you," I muttered as I tried to get past them. But one of them tripped me and I fell face first onto the hard sidewalk.

I could taste blood. Ugh…great. I knew I should've taken that karate class but noo…

"So why are you here Black? Explain." Rachel demanded.

"I was just walking…is that a freaking crime?" I said, pulling myself up, but someone else pushed me down. "Urgh…"

"But shouldn't you run back to your little reservation and leave us people in peace?"

"Seriously!" Another person added.

"Please…leave me alone…" I begged.

"What cowards. Ganging up on one person is pitiful." A voice said, its words sharp and cold.

"Damn it all!" Rachel cursed.

"Run!" Another girl screamed.

My eyes were closed shut from the pain, so I couldn't tell who it was.

"I'm so sorry Kimiko…" the person murmured. I could tell it was a vampire since of the scent…but which one?

The vampire's hands held my face, and pain was no longer felt. Before I opened my eyes, my savior was gone.

Then I realized who it was.

"Oh my god…Ethan!!" I called out. But it was too late. He was already gone…

X O X O End Chapter X O X O


	9. Confessions

Confessions

After that, I went home and cried. I know that seems so stupid and childish, but I couldn't help myself. I was so close to having contact with Ethan, but no…I had to be too weak in order to open my eyes.

So close to see his eyes…those amber quartz eyes that I missed terribly…

All I had was the memories…of the songs he played…and his image…

The next day I had to go to school, and no matter how much I tried to get it off, I couldn't clean my red eyes. They were too swollen from crying. I have to keep a low profile today…

"Kimiko what's wrong?" Damn it. Dad found out.

"Umm…nothing." I muttered, staring at the ground.

"You were crying," He didn't seem so good himself. I smelled alcohol on him.

"So…" I headed for the door.

"It's not about the divorce is it?" He grabbed my hand to stop me. His hand was unbelievably scorching today.

"No…I'm fine. Speaking of the divorce…do you think you'll ever get back with Mom?"

I heard Dad sigh. "Sorry honey. That's not possible. But thank you for making me meet up with Bella. We said our final goodbyes…" He looked wistfully out of the window with a distant look on his face.

"That's good." I walked out the door. "Mom's going to drive me to school today so you didn't have to wake up so early."

"Nah, I was going to be up early anyways since I was going to work on my bikes. Something to keep my mind off stuff…"

"I'll see you Dad,"

"Bye, have a good day at school,"

I walked over to my mom's house, well technically it was her mother's house, which was my grandmother…but you get the freaking point! It wasn't far, but I passed by Hiro's house, and unfortunately he was out.

"Oh my god! Kimiko, you have been crying! Look at your eyes!" He stopped me from walking and held my face. I was too tired to restrain.

"Yeah…so what?" I asked. His eyes were filled to the brim with concern.

"Was it about Ethan? You miss him don't you?" He asked, his face serious.

I pulled back. "So what if I do?" I asked, my voice on the edge of crying again at the mention of his name. "I'll see you around," I ran away from him so he wouldn't reply back.

X O X O X O

"Ooh! So it's getting chillier so my mom just got me a brand new coat. It's so awesome!" Some random voice said. Probably belonged to a prep.

"Yeah…well guess what? I got a date to the winter dance!"

"Really?! Awesome! Who did you snag?"

I was out of sync during English, but from the voices I overheard about the dance, I could tell that almost everyone was going to grab a date for the dance. Maybe I could ask Hiro…that way I knew that he wouldn't be taken.

"Hey Kimiko guess what??" Erika squealed with excitement.

I smiled weakly back. "What?"

"I got a date! My crush asked me! Isn't that awesome?" But then she noticed that I was going stag. Her face fell and she suddenly looked regretful. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Kimiko…I should just shut up." She stared down at her desk.

"No…I'm happy you got a date," I gave her a sincere look. She grinned.

"Okay then…hey, um Kimiko…" She looked a little sheepish. "Ehh…do you think I could borrow your notes from yesterday? I was kind of…well...uhh…"

Before she said any other word, I handed her my notebook. "Here ya go,"

"Thanks!"

"Hey," I recalled her in my head giving me that expensive dress. "What are friends for?"

X O X O X O

After school, I looked up at the sky. It was a bleak gray as always. It would probably rain again soon too. As I passed a corner I hid back because of what I saw.

Ethan and Hiro.

Thunder was rumbling faintly in the sky. Hiro glared at Ethan, but I couldn't see Ethan since his back was turned towards me.

"What do you want Hiro?" Ethan said, his voice calm with an edge.

Hiro looked furious. "You made Kimiko cry didn't you?"

My heart skipped a beat. Oh. My. God. Hiro don't!!!

I couldn't see Ethan's face since his back was turned against mine. "This is none of your business." Ethan said, withholding his temper.

Seriously Hiro! You don't want to make a vampire angry!! I remembered the face of Edward pop into my head, and I quickly dumped it out into the trashcan.

"Yes it is!" The thunder growled, as if it knew Hiro was pissed. "Do you think I like seeing her suffer like that?! Did you know she was crying?? For you!"

Ethan said nothing. Hiro was standing up for me…

"You like Kimiko don't you? I think you two would make a nice couple…I'm not healthy for her…" His voice was now quiet, barely above a whisper.

Hiro clenched his fists. "You're fucking selfish you know that?! And besides…Kimiko doesn't like me. She likes _you_. And you're just acting like you don't care."

"So you want the truth?"

"Hell yeah I want the truth why are you suddenly ignoring her!"

"Have you ever heard enemies getting friendly with each other?!" Ethan said a little too loud. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that from Hiro's face he was scary. There was even a hint of fear in Hiro's eyes.

"It's not supposed to work like that, but sometimes it does, doesn't it?! At least from what Edward, my father, has told me…do you see my parents?? Bella was a human…and then she got turned into a vampire because of their love…now what if Kimiko and I love each other so much that she too wants to be a vampire?!" Thunder roared which made an echoing sound, bouncing off the walls. It was louder than before.

I have never noticed that. I trembled at how dangerous our relationship could be. His words had struck like lightning making me realize it wouldn't work.

"Not to mention she lives with werewolves…do you think one of their kind would be happy she gets turned into a vampire? This pains me too…it pains me…to see her hurt like that. And I have to bear it." A steady rainfall began to start.

"I've tried to chase her away, because every time she comes closer to me…my heart burns for her."

I just stood there, even though I was getting soaked, trying to instead soak in the words that just poured out of his mouth. He really did like me. But he was trying to think for the best of me.

In my backpack, a pencil fell and both of them whipped around for the source of the sound. Oh what great timing. I hid myself, my back against the wall, and I slowly slid down. All this time…he really cared for me.

Edward's words were right. And so were Bella…but I didn't have to be kept out of the loop for just this. I knew we would be able to get through it…

"Kimiko." I gasped as I saw Ethan leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "You heard everything didn't you?"

I nodded. "You should've told me." I whispered. It was hard to hear in the rain.

He went down to my eye level, staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. Happy ones. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so glad," I cried out. "You actually do care about me!"

He pulled me away, and held my face softly, his cold hands comforting against my hot cheeks. Then, like as if his eyes were magnetic, I leaned in and our lips met.

His lips were soft, and a little held back thinking he might injure me. I felt a little light-headed from the cold contact, but then he parted to give me breath. I felt disappointment creep into my body.

"That was a good first kiss…" I murmured, still a little dizzy. The rain only poured harder.

"I'm not sure about the first," He muttered as he avoided eye contact.

My eyes widened. "Wait what? That wasn't our first kiss together?!"

"Umm…actually…"

I laughed. "So you were the person who kissed me in my sleep. I thought I felt something cold."

He smirked. "Guilty as charged."

I saw Hiro begin to leave and I called him. "Hey wait Hiro!" He turned around. "Thanks…really…" I said over the rain.

All he did was smile and wave as he disappeared.

Wow…this was too good to be true…everything was going fine.

So far….

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- It's not too fast moving right? o.o If you think it is, then you're right lol.

Oh man! I didn't have an author's note in the last chapter because I was so in a hurry to update…sorry please forgive me!

There are still a couple of chapters after this…it's not done yet…it's too much surreal. Whatever that means.

Yeah…I shouldn't use surreal if I don't know what it is …ehh… What does it mean?

Oh yeah and I have a few questions to ask…I've asked some of you but I got no replies…T.T

When was the Cullen family made? I know it's Carlisle, then Edward…but I forgot the rest. I don't have the twilight book so yeah…

Is Edward's human name Edward Anthony Mason? These questions would really help me with future fan fictions. Or maybe not. Hahah!

X O X O X O

Vickie


	10. Story of His Life

Story Of His Life

"Are you sure it's okay that their son is dating the daughter of a werewolf?" I asked skeptically. He was carrying me over to his house. Or should I say mansion?

"They'll be fine with whoever I date."

I forced a small smile. "They'll just have to live with it, right?" He cringed, and I noticed my mistake. "Oh, crap. Sorry…bad analogy."

"You're forgiven," he said sweetly, kissing my forehead.

I was on his back, and his scent was overpowering. I was deep in the alluring scent he gave off. I let out a dreamy sigh.

"You're making me thirsty," Ethan said which made my blood freeze. He chuckled. "Just kidding."

"I thought you said I smelled like werewolf and that I stink." I reminded him sourly, giving a small pout.

"I was lying, so I wouldn't freak you out," he stated blankly. Even though he sounded flat, his voice was still smooth like chocolate.

"Oh…so then you could eat me any moment?" Small waves of panic began to wash over me.

"Kimiko, I could crush you like a fragile blossom at any moment. But then I would regret it. Because I love you too much. So there's no way I could hurt you."

I let out a short sigh of relief. "That's good…"

As we arrived at the Cullen mansion, the second I walked in, I felt comfortable already. Okay, so it wasn't so bad. The light sweet scent hit me gently as I walked in.

"Yes!!!" I heard Emmett called out. "DIE!!!"

"Oh please," Alice scoffed in her perfect bell-like voice. "You're going down."

"They bought an game cube recently," Ethan explained, letting me down gently.

"Interesting," I said, intrigued. I didn't know vampires liked video games too.

"Come on Mario!! You can do it!!" Emmett yelled.

"Nooo!! Peach will prevail!!" Alice said. I could hear game noises, and then a "Game!"

"Hah!" Alice said with triumph. "I win!!"

"_This_ time," Emmett reminded her.

"They bought Super Smash Bros." Ethan said, half-smiling. "So are you hungry?"

"Not really…" I didn't want to burden him, even though I was a tad bit hungry. Where would he get food? But then my stomach just had to complain. It growled slightly making my cheeks tinge a faint red.

He smirked and in a flash he came back with some type of deformed cookie. He looked a little embarrassed. "Umm…I tried cooking."

I tried to stifle a laugh. "What?! This looks horr-I mean…maybe the taste isn't so bad." I took one out and popped it in my mouth. I almost choked with tears almost coming out of my eyes.

"OH MY GOD! It's YU-I mean…not so bad," I lied to make him feel better. But you have to face it vampires… make lousy cooks.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. It's so easy to tell when you lie. You're a terrible liar."

"And you're a terrible cook." I said back, smiling.

He sighed. "That's why I had this prepared." He held out a batch of cookies that were in a pre-packaged box. It was obvious he got it from a store.

I took one and ate it, and it was much better than Ethan's cookies. "I think I'm full now."

"After one cookie?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"I'm fine, besides I don't want to get fat."

"Al…right…then. Let's go up to my room."

We passed through a few doors, and I could someone arguing in one. I frowned and Ethan flashed a reassuring smile towards me. Although I could see the look of contrast in his eyes.

I sat on his comfortable couch and he took out a flute and played my favorite melody. I closed my eyes and savored this moment. I had his melody memorized in my head, but still I loved to hear it every time.

"Ethan…" I murmured. "How did you become a vampire?" I couldn't help it, but curiosity was gnawing at me. The words just flowed out of me.

His playing abruptly stopped and he looked at me with serious eyes, like all the cheerfulness was sucked out of it. Ethan propped my chin up with my hand and stared at me deeply. "You really want to know?"

I looked away from his gaze. "Uhh, well you don't have to tell me if you don't to, I mean that's okay…"

"No…I guess you have a right to know." He let go and stared out at the window and put on a distant gaze. "I lived in Alaska, and I basically had a normal life. My human name was Ethan Such. My mother and father were top-notch doctors, working in a hospital. I loved to play the flute.

"I was to become a doctor when I grew up, and I didn't mind. I liked the idea of it, and I had no other intention of being what when I grew up. But this hospital was very suspicious. Most everyone bore these deep red eyes, and all were inhumanly beautiful."

I let out a little gasp. "They're-"

"Yes." Ethan nodded. "Vampires." He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against his chest, taking in his sweet scent but not so sweet story. 

"But my parents shrugged this off, thinking it was nothing, but then they were mysteriously killed. I was taken into the care of my parents most trusted "friend", who was also a doctor. He was one of the red-eyed people.

"One day, when I saw this doctor kill someone by sinking his teeth into her, I found out he was a vampire. He gave me two choices, just like what he did to my parents. I was either to become a vampire and join his group of doctors, or to die.

"My parents had chosen to die, obviously, rather pass on than become a vicious creature, but me being young…I didn't want to die so I had chosen to become a vampire. It was very hard, those few days, turning into a vampire. All I could think of was blood, blood, and more blood.

"I then learned the secret that every doctor in the hospital except a few select people were vampires. They all lived on the blood packets the hospital stocked on, but the only drawback was that they had to follow the doctor that had turned me into a vampire's bidding.

"If they rebelled, then they would be kicked out and they would have to fend for themselves, and that would not be easy." Ethan's grip on me tightened.

"But the errands we had to run for him was something like, to assassinate someone, or to retrieve illegal items. He was very greedy and malicious, and I really wanted to rebel against him. But I had to live on the blood he supplied for us, so I had no choice but to stay in the horrible position I was in.

"That's when I met Edward and Bella. They were up in Alaska and they freed me. Although I think the doctor is still looking for me…"

I shuddered a little. "So…he's still looking for you?"

He sighed. "That's one of the reasons why I wanted you to stay away from me. I really was thinking avoiding the subject, since it could frighten you. He strikes the weak point…which is you. You can break up with me now. It would be easier for you."

"I can't. I'll torture myself again." I hugged him tightly to let him know I was telling the truth. "Serious. I'll stay no matter what."

"…You sure?"

"Yes." I firmly said. "I'm not letting go of you."

He chuckled. "Not meaning literally right?" Ethan remarked to lighten the mood.

"Well I don't know," I teased back. "I might just hug you forever Ethan Cullen."

We were just in each other's arms until Edward walked in, nodded towards Ethan, obviously wanting to talk to him. Ethan gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he exited the room with Edward.

Since I'm just nosy like that, I pressed my ear against the door to see what they were saying. But their voices were so low; all I could hear were quick soft murmurings.

The door opened, and since it opened out I fell through. I grinned sheepishly up at the two vampires. "Umm…hello?" I said, waving.

Ethan chuckled and pulled me up like I was a piece of paper. He really was strong. Edward couldn't help but smile. "Al-right then Ethan…you take care of her. Make sure nothing happens." He walked to another room, faster than a blink of an eye.

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Ethan said quickly.

"Tell me," I said in a whiney kind of voice that kids would use. I gave him the puppy face. "Is it what about what we were talking about earlier?"

"You have to do better than that, because look what _I_ can do." Ethan said ignoring my previous words. He held me face and stared at me with those intense amber quartz eyes. Damn it! My heart began to beat rapidly so fast I thought it would burst out of my body.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. Although he was kind of tall, so I had to stand on my toes to kiss him back. He bent down to my height and kept on kissing me, making me feel that light-headed sensation again. His scent poured into me, the fragrance a little overwhelming.

Ethan parted and smirked. I felt a little dizzy. "What were we talking about again?" I said, a little dazed.

His lips curled up in amusement. "I think you should go home now…it's getting late."

"It's 4 in the afternoon."

"Well…you know what I mean. Your dad would be worried or something. But before you leave, I want to give you something."

I was disappointed but my curiousness was grabbing at me. What did he want to give me?

"Be right back." After a few seconds he came back and gave me a gift box. "Open it."

The box itself was glamorous. It was light blue satin with a white lacy ribbon tied on it. I opened it gently, thinking I might break its fragile beauty. Inside there was a gold-chained necklace. The chains were tiny, and so beautiful. After several tiny chain links were real genuine pearl that were molded perfectly. I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" He asked expectantly.

"I…love it." I gave him a big hug. "Thanks." I breathed.

"May I?" He gestured to the necklace.

I grinned. "If you would," semi-mocking his formal manners.

Ethan tied it around my neck, his icy breath touching my neck for a milli-second.

"Don't forget to use the perfume Alice let you have to cover up the smell."

I tried to look innocent. "I umm…lost it." It didn't have exactly a sweet aroma to it either. Too stuffy for my taste.

"Here you go then!" Alice said cheerfully, handing me another perfume bottle, appearing out of the blue before she disappeared again as soon the bottle was secure in my hands.

"Thanks…" I said as I closed my eyes and sprayed myself with it.

So this wasn't as bad as the last one, but I for one am NOT a fan of perfume. "Hm. Vanilla Crème." I stated absently. I opened my eyes back again. "So who's driving me home today?" I kind of felt like a baby, being tossed everywhere and that had to be taken care of. Kind of…strange.

Suddenly I heard a crash of glass. Before I could react to the abrupt noise, Ethan grabbed me and locked me in his room.

What the hell happened?!?

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- I'm so sorry I didn't get to update sooner! I was still thinking of the storyline…and yeah. Lol.

I hope I'm not stretching out the story. O.O Hehe xD I'm trying to add more action…

School's starting for me Tuesday, and I'm also going to a trip this weekend ((Chinatown in NY!!!! YAY!!!)) So I might not update as fast! But yeah so please review as always! Thanks everyone for the reviews. I LUFF YOU GUYS!!!!

X O X O X O

Vickie


	11. Broken Fragments

Broken Fragments

I had stayed locked in the room Ethan put me in for what seemed like hours. It was silent outside, but I could tell something had happened. But the question was what? What was going on?

The clock ticked rather loudly, ticking me off. ((Haha…get it?)) I laid in his couch, and almost fell asleep when the door opened.

Jasper walked in this time, and I immediately shot up, full of questions. "Jasper what happened?" I demanded.

He looked pained, choosing his words carefully, as not to worry me too much. Panic swept over me in large doses, but then a sudden calmness slowed my rapid beating heart.

"It's Ethan…he's injured." He said gently. No matter how gently it was…it still felt like a dagger in my heart.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "What happened?"

"The doctor that Edward and Bella has freed him from…he's back."

I felt unreasonably calm in all this, and it must be Jasper's doing. Cheater…

"Let me see him,"

"No Carlisle's attending to him." 

"Please!!!"

"No. I'm driving you home."

"That's not fair." I crossed my arms, but I followed him to his car. There were broken pieces of glass on the windows, and the cheers and jeers of Emmett and Alice were silent. The Cullen family excluding Carlisle and Ethan were in the living room talking in low whispers too soft for me to hear.

"Jasper…" I said my voice below a whisper. We were in the car now, with him driving full speed, although we weren't crashing into anything. "Am I a burden?"

"No of course not," he said, but I could tell he was lying. That tone of voice he used almost sounded patronizing. I scowled. He sighed, but he still kept his eyes on the road. "Look, I'll tell you the truth. Ethan loves you so there's nothing I can do about that. He wants to protect you no matter what, so even if you were a burden, he could give a damn about that because he wants to be with you all the time."

I was silent about the whole thing he had said. Wow. I smiled. "Thanks Jasper."

"You're welcome."

"So I'm not a burden?" I said. He had avoided the question substituting it with fluff. It was fluff that was true, but nonetheless the answer.

Jasper sighed. "You're stubborn, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Like that one pers-"

"Jasper!"

"Okay, okay. You're not a burden, Kimiko. I swear. You're easier to take care of than a lot of things. So don't say that you're just a weight that pulls down us." He said it in a sincere tone ((or so I think)), which made me satisfied.

"So…" I said to change the subject. "What kind of music vampires like?"

He turned a knob on the radio controller, which immediately emitted piano music. I groaned. "_Classical_ music?"

Jasper looked genuinely hurt. "What, it's good!"

"It's boring," I scoffed.

"Well did you know that what Ethan plays for you is classical? Or what he says…"

That made me curious. "What? You've never heard of it?"

"No…I can't hear it."

"Why not?"

"Because…the song is meant for you, so only you can hear it."

It made me feel a little lightheaded that only I can hear it. Wow…I felt so special…

"It still has the same effects on people, like making them feel happy and so on, but only the person who it is meant to can hear it." He paused, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah, and he writes all of his own music. So you know he loves you."

I had never realized how much he did. I always thought it was just a typical school boyfriend-girlfriend love…but this was more than that.

X O X O X O

"Daaad, I'm home!" I yelled out when I arrived.

"In the garage!" He yelled back. We had a tendency to yell instead of walking near the person.

I walked in the garage and he slid out of a broken-down car and grinned. "I'm trying to fix this up."

"That thing?" I inquired. "Good luck."

"Luck I shall have…I hope!" He announced, as I turned to go to my room to work on something.

"Oh yeah and Kimiko," he said, his voice serious. "Have you been hanging out with the Cullens again?"

I winced. He found out! How did he? I put on perfume didn't I?

"Whatever fragrance you have can't compare to leech scent." He sighed. "Kimiko, what the hell are you doing hanging out with them?!"

"I can do what I want, can't I?" I burst out angrily.

"It's breaking the freaking contract! You don't belong with them!!! You belong here…why don't you hang out with another group of people?!"

"It's not just the contract is it…it's because of Bella right?!" I said. He looked truly shocked. I know it stung, but I had to get out the truth. "You don't want me to date her son because you hate her since she became a vampire!"

"No," His voice was trembling, but it was deathly quiet. "That's not true. I still love her. But I know we can't be that way anymore. I just don't want you to make the same mistake as me. Belonging to the side of the werewolves, and you love someone that's on the enemy's side. Because I don't want to see you get hurt."

I was stunned at what he just said. Was that really true? "I-I'm sorry Dad." I said, my voice calmer now. "But…nothing is going to stop me from seeing Ethan."

"I know…that's what Bella said." He sighed. "But you have to be careful…you are technically breaking the contract even though you yourself is not a werewolf. Your children's children will be. So…watch out."

X O X O X O

The next day at school Ethan didn't come. My heart sank into a deep depression. I would have to go through the whole day without knowing even that he's fine. But he's a vampire right? He would be okay…

After school, I opened my locker and in it was a piece of paper I don't remember putting in. I opened it to see in perfect script, "Sorry I can't be at school. I miss you, and I'm fine. Be careful. Love ya, Ethan."

I closed my eyes in happiness. He was okay…for now. I practically skipped out of the school when I saw the infamous Rachel clique. I hid behind a wall and waited for them to walk away.

But there was someone facing them, his back turned against me, obviously much too old for this school.

"So tell me," he said calmly. "Where is a boy with the name of Ethan Cullen?"

Rachel had panic in her eyes, trembling with fear. "I d-don't know!" She spluttered.

"Why not? You know him very well don't you?" The guy grabbed her collar and pulled her closer. "Tell me or there will be very severe consequences."

Even Rachel didn't deserve this. I could tell…this person wasn't normal…what did he want with Ethan?

He raised his head and looked around for something. I quickly whipped around to hide, but unfortunately while in my quick reaction, something dropped from the contents of my backpack. Damn it…!

"So are you the famous Kimiko Black?" The man said. He was suddenly right next to me, and I didn't hear a thing. His eyes were a deep burgundy red and the way his lips curled at me made me shudder uncontrollably.

"Where's Ethan Cullen…your boyfriend I presume?"

How did he know that? I couldn't say anything. I was shaking too much with fear.

He raised my chin with his head. "I am pretty thirsty…I just might use you as an afternoon snack." My instincts told me to run but I couldn't. Fear had grown around me like vines. He was a vampire.

Someone pushed him over, making him fall on the ground. Who could do that…move a vampire out of the way?

"Get away from my daughter you leech." Dad sneered. Relief swept over me as I was momentarily out of danger.

"Ugh…a mutt. This is not the last time we will meet." He disappeared without a trace.

My heartbeat was still rapid, and Dad looked at me with concern and little of anger. "Do you know who he was?"

"No…" I said. It was the truth…but I had a hunch who it was.

Dad glared. "Related in any matter to Ethan Cullen?"

I winced. "No." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Kimiko."

"I don't know!" I burst out. "Can we just get home?"

X O X O X O

As we got home, I saw Hiro on the way. Dad whispered something thing to him that I couldn't catch, throwing a quick glance at him as a smile slowly crept on Hiro's lips. What were they up to?

I walked by them suspiciously into the house, and I suddenly thought that vampire was in my house.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed out. But silence replied back my outburst.

It was just a shadow. I laughed nervously to myself. My mind was just playing tricks on me. That's all.

That vampire…sure was scary though. He made my blood freeze and make my body shake in fear.

The house was dead silence, and I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door quickly and joined back to Dad and Hiro's conversation.

I'm not scared…just being cautious.

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- So I might update tomorrow too ((depends on if I'm feeling creative enough to write another chapter)) but after that…I won't update much.

I already told you that I'm going to NY this weekend, will be at my aunt's house the whole weekend including Monday, and school starts Tuesday.

Joy. ((Add extra sarcasm and you got it!))

So you might not get lots of updates. Sorry. But thank you guys for reviewing! Please review more, just one click of a button and saying, "This story's awesome!" will be great!!! It affects me deeply!

So anyways, I will try to update whenever I can!

.Vickie.


	12. Stuck At Home

Stuck At Home

The next day was a day off, I think for like Teacher's Workday or something. I wasn't sure. I decided to visit Ethan today, to see if he was okay. Plus…I haven't seen him in a while. I can't bear any longer being separated from him!

As soon as I rushed out the house though, someone caught my hand. He looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't remember. His hand burned on my wrist.

I glared. "Let me go!" I protested, trying to be loose from his strong grip.

He grinned. "Sorry. Hiro's orders."

"What?!" I screamed. "I don't care what Hiro says! I want to see Ethan!!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"_No_."

"Yes!!!!!"

"_No_."

"Augh!" I knew this would go nowhere. "Why are you following whatever Hiro says huh?" I demanded to know.

"Because…it's something to do. I get bored easily."

Now that I looked closer at him, I noticed that he was Matt, one of Hiro's friends who went with us on a hike.

"Why did Hiro tell me to stay here?" I asked sharply.

"Because he was following your dad's orders."

"And why the hell would my dad ask me to stay here?!?!" I replied back, a little more angrier. My voice was walking on a ladder, getting louder.

"How should I know? I'm just the henchman of a henchman." He grinned wolfishly.

"Ugh…can I please see Hiro?"

"Okay then." He let go but when I tried to run away, from the opposite of Hiro's house, he gripped my arm again. "Sorry Kimiko. I told you, you can't leave the reservation."

"Matt, you're setting my arm on fire." I remarked blankly.

He sighed and led me towards Hiro's house, letting go of my arm when we arrived at the foot of the door, but he was still keeping an eye on me. My knuckles rapped loudly and quickly on the door, and after the first knock Hiro appeared. He had huge grin on his face. A contrast to my not-so-happy expression.

"Hiro tell me what the hell is going on or I swear I will kick your ass to next Tuesday!!!" I threatened.

He chuckled. "Empty threats Kimiko. I have a werewolf on my side."

"I have a couple of vampires." I beamed with pride.

"But are they here right now?" He looked around, and shrugged, then looked behind me. "But my werewolf is right here."

"Just freaking tell me what's happening!"

Hiro sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Touchy aren't we?"

"HIRO I SWEAR I WILL-"

"Okay okay!" He raised his hands in surrender but I knew he was amused out of all this. "Since of that mysterious vampire your dad told me about, he told me to have you stay at the reservation, and only be out for school. Understand now?"

This was completely ridiculous. "Hell no I don't understand! Stupid overprotective Dad..." I muttered the last words under my breath, followed by a chain of curses that the author herself is afraid to write down.

"I'm going home," I said as I walked back to my house. "And STOP STALKING ME!!!" I yelled before I slammed the door.

Dad looked at me sheepishly as he was on the couch that he himself has made an indent, "What's wrong honey?"

"Don't play innocent! I know what you're up to!"

The TV volume was turned down a little. "Well sorry if I think my daughter is going to be attacked by a bloodthirsty vampire and I want her to stay alive. It's not your normal every-day sniper Kimiko."

I sighed. "But did you have to hire Hiro and his stupid friends to protect me? I swear, you could've just said for me to stay in the house."

"But that wouldn't have been very fun would it?"

I rolled my eyes and set outside again, taking my messenger bag with me. I found a spot that was perfect to just relax. Since winter was rolling in, the last of the pattern of autumn leaves danced their last dance before landing on the ground.

It was unbelievably warm today, and it was probably because of the sun also shining because it knew that for winter it would go on to another part of Earth to warm us, leaving us for a certain amount of time.

I didn't see any people stalking me…but I could feel someone. That stupid Hiro…

As I was working on a project that I was doing last minute for Math, an outline for all the chapters we have learned so far, I saw a shadow walk up to me.

"Hiro leave me alone." I said firmly.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked playfully, ignoring the four words I had said before.

"Homework."

"That sucks. I mean, you wouldn't have to do that if you were home schooled."

"Whatever." I was concentrating on making five problems for the Pythagorean theorem. A squared plus b squared equals c squared…

"That seems complicated." Hiro pointed out.

"You're _complicated_." I retorted, a little agitated. Wait…a little is an understatement. I'm fully pissed off.

"Aww, please don't be like that. All what we're really doing is keeping you safe."

"But I'm fine if I'm with them. It's us, Ethan and his family, versus one vampire."

Hiro let out an exasperated groan. "Why don't you stop talking about that stupid vampire?! I swear, there's nothing to like about that person-or should I say some type of crazy creature who thirsts for blood."

"That stung Hiro." I gathered up my stuff in a huff and walked back to my house, knowing that I would get no peace out here. I was moving everywhere, since there was no privacy whatsoever where I went.

He grabbed my arm. "Don't go!" There was a hint of desperation hidden in his voice.

I struggled to let go and scowled at him. "I don't want to talk to you right now," I grumbled. But when I tried to be loose of him, I accidentally threw my weight on Hiro, making him fall on the ground, and me on him, my head against his chest.

Trying to get up, Hiro's arms held me down, holding me close.

"Hiro. Let me up." I said firmly, obviously not enjoying this very embarrassing moment. Not to mention awkward!

"No…I never get to hug you like this. I have to savor the moment." He mused.

I slapped his face just enough so he could let go and I turned towards my house. "Perv!" I yelled, not even taking a look back at him.

"Having fun Kimiko?" Dad asked casually, only glancing at me for a quick moment before he turned his attention back to the television.

"Let's see, if you call your supposed friend who is kind of clingy, a werewolf who follows that clingy friend, a dad who is also a werewolf who holding me prisoner in this reservation not to mention not being around my boyfriend for like a few days, yes it is totally freaking FUN!" I ranted glaring at him in the eye.

He sighed. "I don't know why you really want to see that leech…"

"VAMPIRE!! And his name is Ethan!" I corrected with irritation. This was really not my day. I grabbed the phone and stole into my bedroom before Dad could even talk trash about vampires again. LIKE HE DOES EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY!!!!

I dialed the number that I memorized in my head ((and it was surprising since I have short term memory)), and then I heard the same old dial tone.

Ethan picked up after the first beep. "Kimiko?" He asked eagerly.

"The one and only," I replied back, smiling to hear his voice.

"Good…because the last time I said that, it wasn't you, but it didn't matter anyways since that person wanted to sell me insurance." He laughed lightly that sounded exactly like an angel.

"Ahhh…" I let out a breathy sigh. "I miss you Ethan."

"I miss you too. Why don't you come over here?"

I frowned, even though I couldn't see it, but I colored it in my voice. "Dad is making me stay in the reservation because of the…incident."

"What? What happened?" Ethan demanded quickly.

"Umm…it's not important," I lied, but the tone of my voice gave away the truth.

"Kimiko." I was glad that I wasn't talking to him in person because I know he would look into me with those stupid irresistible eyes. But his voice did the same to me still.

"Okay fine…it had to do with that doctor." I rolled on the bed so I was staring up at the ceiling. "It was the afternoon, and the vampire was at school, as I was just getting out he was going to kill me but Dad came in time and saved me." I said it quickly in one breath so maybe he wouldn't catch it. "That's all." I twirled a lock of my long ebony hair.

I heard a mutter of curses under his breath. "He plays dirty Kimiko…you have to watch out." He reiterated.

I let out a long sigh. "I know." He had repeated it to me like I was a little child.

"Your Dad is reasonable. Maybe you should stay there at all times." He suggested, but I knew he was telling the truth.

I shot straight up, my hand clutching the phone firmly. "NO!" I almost screamed. "I can't bear to not see you!"

He was taken aback. There was a strained silence and I thought for a moment he hung up. So I spoke. "Can I see you tonight?" I asked in a small voice.

"You know…getting together was all wrong." He murmured so soft that I had to press my ear against the phone. "First of all, enemies can't join sides, and not to mention that bloodthirsty doctor chasing me down." His voice, even though like silk, the words were like sandpaper against my ear.

"But it didn't work before. Being separated." I whispered, my eyes feeling funny on the verge of tears. He wasn't going to abandon me again was he?

"I know. I made the same mistake as my father, Edward. But Bella came off much worse. She had to go through a whole year by herself. Whatever we have to stick together, we have to face the consequences right?"

I smiled weakly. "Right."

"Okay." His velvet voice was now smooth like milk chocolate again. "Meet me in the park."

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you more than you can imagine."

I hung up and stared at the ceiling. One problem was gnawing at my mind. How was I going to get out of this stupid reservation?

Sneaking out the window so I didn't have to face Dad, I snuck around and kept an eye for anyone in sight. It was a pretty cold day, with winter coming up; so few people would be out today.

I kept walking and my luck was growing more and more. No one had sighted me yet.

Then he had to come.

"Kimiko." Hiro said sharply. "What are you doing here?"

I whipped around and laughed nervously. "Taking a walk."

"This far out? It's getting cold too. And dark." He remarked skeptically.

I suddenly found the ground very interesting. Ooh, look a ladybug! "Umm…Hiro I have something to request of you."

"What?"

"Umm…do you think you could drive your motorcycle out to the park so I could…see Ethan…" I said the last words below a murmur.

"WHAT?! Hell no! That means I would get in trouble with your Dad!"

"He doesn't have to know…" I said darting my eyes back and forth. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No."

"Please Hiro!!" I looked at him with pleading eyes. It may not be the vampire look, but still. "You're my best friend ever!" That wasn't lying of course. All my other friends'…or "acquaintances" had left me since I went to a different school and not to mention that I was dating a vampire.

But of course sucking up is vital.

Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed as he crossed his arms. I knew him well enough that he was contemplating about the decision.

"Let's hurry up," He grumbled as I gave him a huge hug.

"Ooh Thanks so much Hiro!! I love you!!…Well not in that way but you know what I mean. In a friend way."

"Whatever." He was still grumpy, but he showed a smile. "Come on."

As we got onto his motorcycle, I swear I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me, looking at me from far away, but that might've been my eye playing tricks on me.

And besides…I was finally seeing Ethan again!

X O X O End Chapter X O X O

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long!! School started. Ugh. And I'm also thinking of what to do for the ending…

Tell me guys. Happy ending or sad ending?

Please tell me in your reviews, and of course I won't tell you the results! That'll just ruin the story right? So please tell me, and then I will know what to do for my story! Thanks so much!

And remember, to tell me if I got any facts wrong, so I can improve!

Oh yeah and everyone thanks for the reviews so much!!!

-Vickie!


	13. Midnight & Flooded Memories

**Author's Note- Eek, I am so sorry! Gomenasai! ((Very sorry in Japanese)) I haven't updated in like a lot of months, but after thinking, I have finally figured out the plot instead of blindly writing towards the end. Thank you for your patience. **

**  
For those of you who don't remember, here's how it goes. **

**Kimiko was just a normal girl in a werewolf family when suddenly a vampire named Ethan comes toward her path. They become in love, but at first, Ethan tries to ignore Kimiko in order to prevent this horrible and forbidden love. They finally gave that up, and would stand through anything obstacles that would come their way. Unfortunately, when Ethan reveals his path, a dangerous doctor vampire is still hunting them down, and when Kimiko went to visit Ethan at the park, and the story continues on…**

**Again, thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter!**

"Hiro I'll be fine." We were at the park again, and it dark. It was a starless night, as if the stars didn't want to see any misfortune today. The moon was hidden too, looking away from the Earth.

I didn't want Hiro meet me at the place Ethan wanted me, because I was afraid they would start a fight, and It would all be downhill.

"Fine," He grumbled as he sat in a bench and crossed his arms. "Meet me back at the stoplight. Don't be long."

I walked towards the playground, walking quietly on the wet grass, my sneakers crunching against it. An owl hooted far away, and there were some scuffling in the bushes. I felt a cool touch on my shoulder. It was too dark to see, but from the scent and his coolness, I figured it was Ethan.

I turned around, and smiled. "Hi Ethan."

He didn't reply back while he closed his hand around my wrist and led me towards somewhere a little rougher than usual…I didn't know where since it was dark.

"Where are we going?" I asked in curiosity. And why the hell he isn't replying to me?

Suddenly I felt so heavy that I fell to the ground. But it wasn't him that held me down, it was like some invisible force. My head met hard concrete and my head spun. I let out a yelp. I knew this wasn't Ethan. Then who…?

"Help!!" I screamed out.

There was a low chuckle as he quickly tied my wrists together by rugged rope and slapped my mouth with some tape. "No one will hear you."

"Really? Because I just did," Ethan walked out of nowhere and punched the rogue stranger with vampire speed.

But just as quickly something sharp appeared in front of my neck. The doctor grabbed me and pressed the knife lightly against me. It gleamed even in the dim streetlight.

"Move a muscle and I will get rid of this human." He said calmly.

My heart beat rapidly, panicking like crazy. I realized this was the doctor. I was so damn stupid! How could I not notice?!

"She had nothing to do with you," Ethan sneered, his velvet voice now sharp like needles that it even scared me.

"Yes…but I had to get your attention sometime." He pushed the knife closer to my neck making me wince in pain.

"Mm, I can smell her sweet blood right now. Wouldn't you love to consume it all once I slit her throat?"

"Let…her…go!" Ethan said through his clenched teeth as he moved slightly forward.

"What's going on here?" Hiro suddenly appeared as I let out a muffled no!

The vampire hissed. "Three against one. Very clever Ethan." The pressure stopped against my neck and the support against my back was gone. I was about to fall again but then Ethan caught me. He laid his hand lightly on my neck and immediately I felt a cooling sensation.

"What happened?" Hiro demanded, still wanting an explanation.

"Nothing." Ethan said sharply. "I need to take Kimiko back to my place so Carlisle can fix that wound. Is that okay?"

"Of course not!" Hiro snapped. "I think she spent too much time at your house."

Ethan sighed. His lips brushed against mine quickly and he pushed me gently towards Hiro. "I'll talk to you later, Kimiko." He said, his voice resigned.

I felt a pang of sadness. "Okay…" I followed the angry Hiro towards back to his motorcycle.

X O X O X O

"I can't believe you KIMIKO! AGAIN YOU HAVE RAN AWAY FROM ME!!!"

I flinched at my Dad's loud voice that shook the roof. The sound waves attacked me and bounced off the walls, whiplashing back to give me a double punch. But I did kind of deserve it. Hiro had gone home and left me to deal with my Dad. Isn't he a great friend?

"I'm sorry…" I looked down and said timidly.

He shook his head and sighed. "How many times…how many TIMES?!?!?!" His voice roared.

"Dad…"

"No ifs, ands, or buts! You know how damn worried I was?!"

I didn't reply back. It was best to leave Dad to finish his lecture and to have him calm down. Snappy remarks would only make it worse, no matter how much I wanted to retort back.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "How long, Kimiko? How long is this going to last? You and that vampire?"

I still replied back with silence. He really did make me wonder though. How long was this going to last?

"Do you ever think things through and wonder about the future? About the consequences that follow your choices?" He gave me a grim smile, not even tinted with a slight shade of cheerfulness. "And if I make more rules you're going to rebel them anyway right?"

I flinched.

"Go to your room now," As soon as the words reached my ears, I quickly obeyed them like an obedient dog. Ha ha, get it?

X O X O X O

The next days, rarely any words other than "yes", "no", "get ready for school" were exchanged between my Dad and me. Like he had given up on scolding me…and didn't really care anymore. I didn't know why, but this had sent a silver bullet in my heart creating a deep gash, and feelings had spilled out of me. The only good thing was probably that doctor had not come ambush any of us for a while.

"What's wrong?" After a few days, Ethan had noticed I wasn't in a great mood. We were at school, in the cafeteria, and even though there were people all around us, whenever I was with Ethan, I always felt like I was just with Ethan alone. He held my hand and pressed it against his cold cheek.

"Nothing…" I said not very convincingly.

He let go of my hand and pressed his icy lips to my face. "Something has to be wrong, Kimiko. I know you." He whispered in my ear, only soft enough for me to hear.

"Too well, it seems," I forced a grin at him. "Fine. It just feels like my Dad doesn't care about me anymore." I explained the situation with him as he nodded, and didn't remark anything until the end. After listening intently to my words, he kissed my forehead.

"I know everything seems harsh right now, but don't worry, things will get better. In the meantime, you should look forward to that class trip we have tomorrow at the amusement park." His velvety voice was like chocolate to my ears, feeding it full of satisfaction.

I had forgotten about the field trip. Our exams were over, and I really wasn't aware of school since of all the things going on. I gave him a genuine grin. "You're right." I leaned in to give him a kiss when a teacher came barging in.

"HEY! Break it up you two love birds! Don't you know the rules? NO AFFECTION IN PUBLIC AT SCHOOL!!"

I winced. "Yes…sir."

"Yes _sir_." Ethan said with a sharp edge in his voice that it could cut through raw meat. It practically screeched against my ears, opposite of the melody he had just sang to me a few seconds before.

The teacher backed off, embers of fire flickering in his eyes. "Um…good day then." He quickly ran off, tripping over a certain Rachel, followed with an angry yell at the student, while the student only replied back meekly, surprised at the teacher's words towards her, when usually such sweet words coated with extra sugar were usually directed towards Rachel.

Ethan threw me a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh back. So maybe my life isn't as horrible as it seems.

X O X O X O

When I arrived home, Dad walked immediately to the garage. It was kind of like his hobby, and he always worked on it whenever he needed to steam off, or to release stress. I probably knew what the cause was. I decided to be brave for once, and face the problem instead of hiding away from it.

"Dad," I called out. "We can't ignore each other forever."

"Wanna bet?" His voice carried, distant but there lingering in the air. Even though the words sounded like he was light-hearted, I knew from his tone that he wasn't happy. But he wasn't exactly angry. The shade in his voice sounded more like tired.

"I'm sorry Dad…but there's no way I'll break up with Ethan." I braced myself for a huge impact that would probably numb my eardrums for a while.

"I know." He yelled back.

I didn't know what to say back. For the past week, it was the longest conversation we had had.

For dinner, I prepared him his favorite to maybe soften him up. I cooked up grilled steak swimming in savory gravy and to make sure it's not all carnivorous ((hey, even werewolves need their veggies too!!)) I added some cauliflower. For drinks I had some calm tea to maybe lower his blood pressure whenever he was around me.

As we sat down to eat, he looked suspiciously at me. "Sucking up, aren't we?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dad."

"Let's see…how many times have you reiterated that to me? I heard the thousandth time is the charm."

"Really Dad!" I protested, looking at him in the eye to know I was serious. "But…" I broke eye contact, staring at the food I made. The smell danced into my nose, sending my mouth watering. I wanted to eat right now, but I had to explain it to him. "Haven't you loved someone so much that it's too hard for you to let go of them? That it would kill you?"

"Of course." His voice saddened to the point that I thought he would cry. An image popped in my mind. Bella…

"Oh…I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to touch on such a hard subject."

"It's fine. But back to what I was saying," His voice was a little shaky, as memories filled up in his head like rushing water from a storm. Precious memories, that he could not fill, for his head was only big enough for his werewolf life. So of course those memories he spent with his Bella had leaked. "I was…"

There was a long pause as Dad tried to recollect himself. After a few minutes, he managed and spoke again. Neither of us had touched our food. "How about…we…eat your food? You must've worked hard on it, and it's getting cold." He began to dig in, devouring the food in a matter of seconds.

I ate slowly, and as the food reached my tongue, I found it was already cold. It also had a taste in it…something I couldn't describe. Like sadness hidden beneath the juicy steak. The complications of my life under the crunch of the cauliflower. And a loneliness when I sipped the tea. Goes to show that your mood reflects on your work.

Before I could say anything else, he quickly rushed to his room. I shook my head sadly as I gathered the dishes and washed them. After that, I got ready for bed.

Tomorrow…maybe I could forget my worries just for a moment and spend time with my friends. And Ethan.

But something just tells me something wrong is going to happen.

END CHAPTER


End file.
